What Does Not Kill You
by hateddearly
Summary: Roxas Heart is a kid with serious OCD, in order to protect his brother Sora from himself he goes to a Psych Ward, there he meets a convicted Pyro-maniac. Will the pyro show Roxas that he's not so weird after all. I do not own these characters or game.
1. Roxas Heart

What Does Not Kill You

Birth

Roxas Heart was perfect in every way. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect nails, toes, fingers, and a perfect nose. He was perfecty made and could grab a finger pointed in his direction. He was a perfect little child of the Heart Family and soon followed by another perfect bundle deemed Sora, who came out a perfect 10 minutes later then him.

Age Six

Roxas Heart was perfect in every way. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect nails, toes, fingers, and a perfect nose. He could count by twos and tie his shoes. He brushed his teeth ten times a day, and brushed his hair in a way so no strand was left untouched. Ten strokes of the brush, and when he walked he counted his steps and when he touched things he would wash his hands. So he did not touch things often. His twin Sora was perfect as well, but played in the mud and wrestled with the other boys. He was never clean, but Roxas loved him anyway. Because Sora always loved Roxas, no matter what.

Age Ten

Roxas Heart was perfect in every way. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect nails, toes, fingers, and a perfect nose. He did not hold his mothers hand as they walked into the doctors office. He felt at comfort in this sterile place, but uneasy at the sharp instruments. 'No germs.' He thought. His paradise. Roxas was not like other children. He did not ever get dirty, he was perfectly organized, and had many fears; to many. He was petrified of the dark, thunder, lightening, snakes, spiders, loud noises, needles, itching, dirt, germs, heights, crowds, bald people, being touched, glowing eyes, failure, flying, imperfection, animals, and most of all insanity and chaos. He was diagnosed as an Obsessive Compulsive and handed over to a counselor who gave him a puzzle which he organized perfectly and was able to do within minutes. He hated disorder, he feared chaos.

Age Sixteen

Roxas Heart was perfect in every way. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect nails, toes, fingers, and a perfect nose. He went to school with his twin brother Sora and eccelled in studies while his brother eccelled in popularity and sports such as soccer and baseball. Sora was popular, and Roxas was a loner. He didn't like being around people anyway. He hated the germs they could potentially bring. He scrubbed his hands raw for the fifth time that day and looked at himself in the mirror. Perfect skin, not a blemish to be seen. Perfect teeth, no cavities, or crookedness. His blonde locks not a hair out of place. He had to be the picture of perfection, for if he wasn't then he wouldn't be in order, he would be in disaster. He touched the sink and wiped his hand on the sterile napkins he carried around.

He walked out the door.

That wasn't right.

He walked back and walked through it again.

Still not correct.

He turned and walked through it again.

That was perfect.

He walked out into the hall, and nearly went into a panic attack. People surrounded him, trying to touch him. He felt the need to scrub himself until he bled out the germs that surrounded him. He was okay, he took a deep breath and counted to ten, his favorite number. He could do this, what didn't kill him made him stronger. 'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, I am okay.' He thought to himself as he adjusted the slight wrinkle in his shirt, and to his pleasure it dissapeared. The world was chaos but he was order. He was perfect.

He waited until the halls cleared and he counted his steps as he walked to his classroom. Ninety Nine steps. He was almost a foot away from his desk as he stood wondering what he could do. Either he could do one big step to make one hundred, or eleven small ones to make 110. The thought of stepping only eleven times made him cringe. He went for the big step and the others stared at him strangely and Sora gave him a slight comforting smile as Riku sunk low in his seat beside the brunette. Roxas gave an even smile, and took his seat wiping off the desk with santation wipes. Everything was perfect, his pencil point sharpened perfectly and papers organized by class, lesson, and grade he got on them. Which happened to all be A's.

"Pop Quiz." The teacher said and passed out the test. Roxas picked up his perfectly sharpened pencil and put it to the paper. "Roxas R-O-X-A-S Heart H-E-A-R-T." He mummbled under his breath and his classmates ignored him because they had gone to school with him for many years. Roxas wrote his answers perfectly, the answers always right, always perfect. Sora would scribble his answers down and barely pass, he was smart, but he wasn't brilliant. He was not brilliant like Roxas.

Roxas turned his test in last, and made sure all the tests were even with another and place his perfect paper on top of the other papers. Then he would turn and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. There he would scrub his hands raw again, until the v ery bones themselves ached. But there was no germs to speak of. He touched the sink and wiped his hands on sterile napkins. He walked out the door.

This time it was perfect.

He counted his steps. Nintey-Nine, and one large step was one hundred. He sat down and wiped off his desk and folded his hands looking up. Sora stared at his hands from the corner of his eyes. The redness against the usual pale skin.

He wasn't getting better.

He was only getting worse.

But in Roxas's mind he was perfect. There was nothing wrong.

Nothing at all, except in his home his parents talked in low voices. Though the house was emptied they whispered to eachother.

"What shall we do?"

"He's not well."

"A danger to himself."


	2. New Home

Me: Are you reading this? Are you going to review?

Roxas: They won't review.

Me: Sigh they never do

Roxas and I: sigh

Me: I don't own characters of Kingdom Hearts or FF7 or anything.

Roxas: That's a disclaimer yo.

Axel: Wow I can not tell you how NOT gangster you are.

Roxas: Yeah I'm white.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DReview:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Roxas went home with Sora and his parents greeted him. He gave an even smile and excused himself to go to the bathroom, counting the stairs as he went up them. Twenty five, something he settled for. He scrubbed his hands raw and touched the sink, and wiped his hands with the sanitary napkin. He looked in the mirror. Still perfect.

"Roxas, your appointment is in ten minutes." Ah blessed ten, blessed even ten. He walked down the twenty five steps and into the living room. All together fifty nine steps to the livingroom, where he took one more step to make an even sixty. Sora looked up at him with a smile, that kind smile from the twin brother he loved so much. He'd do anything for Sora, except give up ten. Ten was to perfect, perfect like him. Sora wasn't perfect, but Roxas loved him anyway.

Roxas went to his counselors appointment at four like he did every wednesday and he organized his counselors office. "How are you doing this week Roxas?" His counselor Aeris asked with a smile on her face. "I'm doing good." He said with a smile as he organized her desk. "Have you met anyone new?" Aeris asked. "No." Roxas replied pushing her books together with a book holder. "What about Sora, you getting along with him?" Aeris asked. "I suppose, I wish sometimes he would try a little harder to be..." Roxas shook his head and wiped his forehead with his wrist and squinted as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"To be perfect?" Aeris asked and Roxas nodded once. Aeris laughed. "Nobody is perfect, Roxas." Aeris said with a smile. Roxas turned to her. "I am, I am perfect. Even my name is perfect, Roxas Heart, ten letters in all." He replied with an even smile and Aeris smiled slightly. "What about your middle name?" She asked and Roxas winced and held his head shaking it. "I'd rather not think about that." He said and sat down.

That's not right.

He got up and sat down again.

Still not right.

He repeated it four more times before finally staying seated and he rubbed his hands together feeling the need to wash them. All those germs had touched his flesh.

"Roxas." He turned his head up to greet his counselor. "I was speaking with your parents." She said and Roxas nodded. "I want you to transfer schools." She said and Roxas's eyes widened. "What? And be away from Sora? I don't think he'd be okay without me." He informed her. He was connected with his twin, they were fraternal, but almost identical the only difference was there hair color. Sora a brunette, and Roxas a blonde, both with identical blue eyes, build, skin color, and shape of face. "It wouldn't be permanent, but I want you to get treatment. Your condition is harmful to yourself." Aeris informed him and Roxas looked at his hands and down at his legs and over around his surroundings.

"I feel okay." He said. "But are you happy?" She asked. "Is the world perfect?" Roxas asked and this caused the counselor to laugh. "No it's not. So you aren't happy, Roxas I want you to be happy in this world." Aeris said walking over and sitting by him. "I am okay, I am okay, and as long as I am with Sora I'll be okay." He said and Aeris sighed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. This school is made for people such as yourself, special people." She said touching his arm and he jerked away standing up not out of anger, but because she had touched him. He could feel germs infesting his body. From her hand they craweled on him, he could feel them. He needed to shower, he felt horrible. He rubbed his arms with his reddened hands.

"Look at you Roxas, the simplest touch and your driven over the edge. Do you really want Sora to see you like this?" Aeris asked and Roxas sighed turning his face away and looking up at the ceiling counting the tiles. Four hundred and eighty two. Sora was the only one that he ever really truly cared about. Sora was the only one who truly cared about his problems. "I will go, but can I come home on the weekends?" He asked. "You'll be living at this facility I'm afraid, and your not allowed into the outside world unless under strict supervision. They can come visit you though." Aeris informed him and Roxas slowly nodded. A place for people like him. Maybe he'd finally find friends.

Sora stood beside Roxas as they stared at the sterile white hallways with metal doors with tiny windows. Their parents signed Roxas in and Roxas stared at the place and heard someone scream and he jerked back and looked around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away feeling the germs spread down his skin. "I'm Doctor Yuffie." She said with a bright and cheerful attitude. "Roxas Heart." He replied and she held out her hand but Roxas did not take it. "I'm Sora Heart, his twin." Sora said taking her hand. Sora, his savior of awkward moments. "What was that scream?" Roxas asked. "One of the students just got out of hand." Yuffie replied with a smile and Sora and Roxas's eyes widened. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. You'll be welcome into you Organization XIII Ward with open arms." She said and Soras eyes widened.

"Rox, I don't like the looks of this." He said turning towards his brother and Roxas gave him an even smile. "Don't worry Sora, I'll be okay." He was doing this for Sora. For his chaotic brother, so Sora wouldn't think he was crazy. He'd go to this school for awhile and get to what they all thought was healthy. He'd be happy, he'd do it for Sora. Because he loved his twin brother, he wanted him to be happy.

The goodbye was nothing short of awkward as Sora hugged Roxas goodbye, and Roxas did not return the hug but wished he could. He just could not bring himself to do so. He gave a slight sigh as he watched his family leave and Sora promised to visit him and write him and as Roxas turned around and faced the blinding halls of Organization XIII Ward something clicked in his mind and it hit him like a ton of bricks. This wasn't a school for special kids, this was a psych ward.


	3. Panic

Me: Woo! We got reviews!

Axel: Only cuz of my sexiness

Roxas: You haven't entered the story yet. It's cuz of my craziness.

Axel: -sniffle-

Me: Don't even start it, Roxas Axel wants pity sex

Roxas: AGAIN!

Me: Yeah, LOL!

Roxas: Oh Em Kay did you just LOL?

Axel: You just OMK'd? What is OMD?

Roxas: Oh My Keyblade

Me: Wow, that's retarded

Roxas: You made it up

Me: Oh so true, moving on. Don't own characters,wish I did, but I don't.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D REVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

She was showing him to his room, he didn't want to see this new room of his. He knew it was bound to be chaos and he couldn't stand chaos. He heard multiple screams and he flinched wanting to stop and sheild his ears. Roxas touched the door knobs as they walked and wiped his hand on his jeans. He would have to change them when he reached his room. He tapped each one and counted the tiles, vaugley listening to the doctor as they walked.

"You'll have to share with one of the other students for now. We're kind of underbudget and understaffed." Dr. Yuffie said and Roxas stared at her nametag. Dr. Yuffie Kisaragi, fourteen letters, he sighed really wishing it had been fifteen. Fifteen was a good number but it was not ten. It was not ten like Roxas Heart. The picture on the name tag was the smiling young woman. She seemed a little older now, how long had she worked here. Roxas stared at the bleery white walls counting the tiles on the floor. Sixty seven so far as he walked.

He stared up at the bleach white lights that made his head hurt and he stared around him. "Is that okay Roxas?" She asked stopping and Roxas stopped abrupbtly and stared at her with wide azure eyes. "Yeah." He whispered answering her question.

"Great, classes won't start until tomarrow, so you can just chill out for today. Your roommate is in classes right now, and won't be out until four. If you have any trouble with him just tell me. He knows how to rile people up." She said and Roxas nodded and Yuffie pressed a keycard into the slot and the door unlocked and Roxas walked in.

He nearly went into a panic attack. He clenched his fists, this room was so chokingly small. Pale white walls on one side, the other side plastered with posters of random bands Roxas had never dreamed of hearing. The color red was so loud it made Roxas want to hold his ears as he was tossed from his world of white and clean to brilliant flames. He felt like he had stepped into a furnace.

Fire was plastered on everything around, the pillow case was black with red and orange flames and a picture on a deask was of a young man with long flaming red hair and sunglasses on his head with bright green eyes was in the picture sticking out his toungue. 'Is that him?' Roxas wondered staring at the pale person with the the thin face and smooth thin lips. He had decorative red markings sliding under each of his eyes. 'Who tattoos their face?' Roxas thought terrified at the idea of needles even coming close to his skin.

Roxas could point out a thousand unkempt items just on the desk itself. He wanted to so badly organize it but he also didn't know what germs could possibly infest the desk and that scared him even more then the mess.

"You gonna be okay?" Roxas turned to the young doctor who smiled gently at him and he nodded. "Please leave the door open." He said his voice barely above a whisper and Dr. Yuffie nodded with a smile and turned but then spun back around and pointed a finger at him. He froze at the sudden movement feeling like moving away from her but at the same time he couldn't move.

"Almost forgot, your stuff will be done with processing in about fifteen. It'll be brought to you. Feel free to explore or just whatever. It's a closed campus, so please don't go past the yellow line in the lawn, and wear this at all time. Don't worry it's been sterilized." Dr. Yuffie said passing him a bulky black wrist watch that he secured around his wrist. He had given a sigh of relief when she added that it had been sterilized. He hated to wear anything around his wrists it was almost choking him he supposed. He moved it on his wrist feeling the tightness rub against his wrist making it sore. It really bothered him, but he supposed there was nothing he could do.

"It's so we know where your at, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that some of the patients have a tendancy of trying to escape. It's not that big of deal, but if you take it off we'll know and it's waterproof. So don't ever take it off, got it." Dr. Yuffie said and Roxas nodded. He had gotten the point before she made her speech but he felt it best not to interupt.

She gave a smile, a wave, and then turned and left. Roxas turned and looked at his bed and sat himself down on it. He layed back and stared up at the tiles on the ceiling and counted the tiles. "One hundred and twenty." He whispered and frowned wishing it had been 150. So much for changing his clothes, they wouldn't be back here until fifteen minutes passed. He counted the seconds until then. He really did. He turned on his side and stared at his hands. They were somewhat reddened from the earlier scrubbing. He felt the scratchy cloth beneath him and wanted to move but his heart was heavy.

He wanted to cry, a miserable imperfection. Not even his parents wanted him. Sora was the one they wanted. Why not, the perfect child he was. He was normal. Roxas sat up and felt tears stinging the back of his eyes and he shut his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Deep breath, what does not kill you makes you stronger. I'm okay." He whispered.

He did the relaxation excersises Aeris had taught him and suddenly felt someone staring at him. The peircing eyes, his eyes snapped open and stared at the person in the doorway. Spikey blonde hair, and almost glowing blue eyes and pale skin. He stared at Roxas with an awkward expression and Roxas stared back at him.

He was older then Roxas, he didn't know by how much and suddenly a man appeared behind him. He had long silver hair and glowing green eyes. He had an evil look about him and Roxas stared at him with fear evident in his eyes and the man stared back at him confused and Roxas blinked and the silver haired man was gone. "Who are you?" The man asked. "Roxas Heart." Roxas whispered.

"Cloud." The blondes voice was quiet, not whispery, just a quiet tone that was smooth and comfortable to listen to. Yet also seemed as if he were hiding something behind that voice and Roxas stared at him waiting for the completion. He really hated it when people did not say their last name, he always said his last name. "Sorry, Cloud Strife." Roxas counted the letters in his name. Eleven. He gave a sigh. Oh well.

"You're a little young, how old are you?" Cloud asked staring at him with those glowing blue eyes. "Sixteen." Roxas whispered and Cloud gave a comforting look. Roxas did not know why, but that really scared him. "You must be one of them. They brought me here because I was the other, but you are the nobody." Cloud whispered and Roxas stared at him trying not to be fightened but Cloud Strifes gaze was intense, almost psychotic.

"We all have problems, can you see him?" Cloud asked staring at him with those glowing blue eyes. "Can you see his face, it haunts me to." Cloud asked desperation in his voice and Roxas stared at him feeling his chest starting to tighten. Had he really seen that dark figure behind Cloud? "Cloud." A man with shoulderlength brown hair and brown eyes with a scar across his forehead, touched his shoulder. "Leon." Cloud turned away from Roxas for a moment and Leon stared past Cloud at Roxas who stared back at Leon with wide blue eyes.

He was afraid of these people, these strangers. He wanted to go home, back to the order of his room and his twin Sora. He wanted Sora here with him telling him to calm down, Sora could calm him down when nobody could. Sora, imperfect perfect Sora, his twin. 'Please Sora, please make them go away.' He pleaded in his brain. Roxas clenched his fists so hard he felt his nails dig into his palms and he shook slightly his chest tightening and his throat constricting. Please would they please just stop staring at him.

"Let's go." Leon said and Cloud gave Roxas a nod and left the room and Roxas sat on his bed for a moment before curling up and hugging his knees to his chest. He wanted to go back home. All he ever wanted to do was be perfect for them, all he ever wanted was to be normal. He stared at his hands. His reddened hands, now with markings where his nails had dug in.

He rubbed his hands against eachother until they hurt and he exposed them to himself again seeing the markings dissapear. He really felt miserable, and he hated the itchy sheets and he hated the blinding white walls and the cramped rooms and how nothing was perfect here. Even with everything sterile, even with everything clean and germ free, he didn't feel safe.

It was hell to him, total and complete hell. They had lied to him, why did they lie to him. This was a place for insane people. He felt tears well into his eyes and really all he wanted to do was cry but that would mean he would have to wash his face and the last time he cried his mom had to take him to the hopital cuz Roxas had scrubbed his perfect cherub face raw. So instead he counted the seconds until he went to sleep.

Exactly 100 seconds later he was asleep, exhaustion pushing past his primal fear of sleeping in a bed that was not his.

Remember kids, reviews mean the world

Roxas: THE WORLD!

Axel: -whispers- the world...

Roxas: Okay creepy.


	4. HyPoTherMia! Got it Memorized?

Me: Are you ready to lose it?

Roxas: Do I have a choice

Me: Not much of one

Axel: Will I be in this chapter

Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaybe

Roxas:-nods-

Axel: SCORE! Final-Freaking-ly, altogether readers, I know you've been waiting for me

Me: Yeah, and your a perv like always

Axel: I can't help it, I'm that cool.

Roxas: Do I have any say in this, AT ALL?

Me: Nope, now go be OCD child!

Roxas: -glares-

Axel and Me:-whistles-

Roxas: hateddearly doesn't own me, or Axel, or any body else in Kingdom Hearts or related to. She has to put up this disclaimer otherwise people might sue.

Axel: Well they wouldn't get much.

Me: Nope, except like a car on blocks.

Everybody: Hooray rednecks.

Me: But seriously..on with the story

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Roxas awoke to the sound of voices in the hall, they were loud. He looked at the clock seeing it was four ten and he turned over looking at the opened door and turned to see the bathroom was just across from his bed. He really needed to change his clothes, these were wrinkled and infested with germs, they almost burned them.

He saw his suitcases at the end of his bed and he hurried to them stripping of his shirt and folding it and his pants followed, as he took everything out of his pockets which consited of sterile napkins individually and his wallet, he set those on the desk and folded his pant laying them by his shirt. He was standing in his white boxer briefs now, for they never wrinkled. Rather then change them for the fourth time today he kept them on. They were bearably clean.

He continued taking out a sanitary wipe and wiping his hands with it before folding it and grabbing the zipper with it and opening his suitcase. He folded the no longer sterile napkin and layed it by his wrinkled clothing that were neatly folden and took out a shirt that was in a plastic bag that had all the air sucked out of it. He opened it and slid on the white tight t-shirt. Just as he slid it on someone walked in and he felt eyes peircing into his back. He slowly turned frightened it would be Cloud Strife again.

Instead it was an older teen with long impossibly spikey red hair and the greenest eyes Roxas had ever seen. He had small almost diamond looking markings under each of his cat like green eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans with high top black converse. "I-" Roxas realized what all he was dressed in and suddenly felt himself freeze up. He couldn't even breathe for a second. He had a fear of nudity, especially his own.

"I didn't know it was my birthday." The teen smirked pervertedly and Roxas looked up at him with scared blue eyes. He wanted to move but he couldn't. "Axel Sinclair, got it memorized." The red-head now known as Axel said as Roxas stared at him as Axel tipped his head to the side. "Are you going to speak or are you just going to stand there in your underwear all day?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow and Roxas felt himself grow unnaturally hot in his cheeks as he felt life spring back into his body again. Axel Sinclair, twelve letters, two away from ten, oh why two away from ten. "Roxas Heart." Roxas said in a voice barely above a whisper and Axel gave him a slight twisted grin as he flopped down onto his bed.

Roxas watched as the invisible germs were tossed up into the air and he felt the need to scrub, they were coming after him. He took a sharp intake of breath, he needed to be clean. "So are you going to put on a show or what?" Axel asked waggling his eyebrows and Roxas was taken aback. He tried to speak but found himself very flustered. "I...see...heres the thing...I..." Roxas stuttered across his words and hated being seen so exposed by this person who was freakishly enjoying it. He really wanted to die, he wanted to kill himself, anything was better then being watched like some sort of meat by this person. He quickly turned around grabbing some pants and new underwear rushing into the bathroom.

The bathroom was clean, it even smelled clean, it was completely sterile except for a black box sitting on the very top shelf filled with different toiletries. Roxas wanted to kill himself, he really did. He'd never been more miserable in all his life. He took off his shirt and boxer briefs and realized he'd forgotten a towel. He'd forgotten his beautiful bleach white sterile towel in his bag. Now naked and dirty clothes laying on the floor. He also had forgotten to grab a shirt. What could he do?

There was only one thing to do, he'd have to stay in the shower until Axel went to bed. He got in and saw the shampoo and soap dispenser on the wall. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and twisted the knob to hot water and it poured down on him causing him to jump. He threw his shirt to the floor wiping his hand on the wall and tapping the knob before standing under the scalding water rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Only then did he allow himself to cry.

He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. There were no loud sobs just silent tears, he despised crying for it made his nose runny and his face dirty but he couldn't help himself. Never had he felt so un happy. Not even the time Sora had blown glitter on him, and that was a travesty in itself. Roxas remembered his mother crying because eight year old Roxas had torn chunks of his lovely blonde hair out to rid himself of the glitter.

Roxas smiled because Sora had clung to him, as Sora usually did and Roxas didn't mind SO much that Sora did because they were twins and he loved Sora very much, but Sora clung to him and almost wept except the fact that Roxas would have pushed him away if he did and said he was sorry for blowing glitter on him.

Roxas told him it was okay even though it was not okay and he still sometimes felt the glitter in his hair but he had seen his mother smack Sora at the hospital when the doctors were measuring the damage Roxas had done to himself. Roxas vowed to never rip out his hair again. Although sometimes it would come out because he scrubbed his head so hard but the beautiful blonde hair would remain soft and bright as ever as if no damage had been done to it.

Roxas scrubbed himself until his skin was so sore it ached. He didn't know what to do besides stay in the shower because in the shower he could be clean. The water was starting to get colder and colder as he crouched down pushing his chest against his legs and wrapping his arms around them as the water suddenly became like ice pelting down on him. Goose bumps formed as his breathing became labored. He could hardly breath, his lungs felt like they were freezing. He felt like crying again but he restrained himself counting to ten over and over and shivering harder and harder. He counted to ten and counted the tiles on the floor. 2010, they were small and green and shiney. Perfectly clean with a little water on the floor.

Roxas got colder and colder, the water became colder then ice but if he turned it off then he just knew he would be infested with germs again. Roxas shook starting to feel his body going numb and he shivered rubbing his arms that hurt so bad. He shook even more his teeth chattering. He needed to shut off the water but he couldn't, he needed to dry himself off before he got out of the shower or the germs, the germs would get him.

The door suddenly opened and Axel stood there. "Dude you take for-what the!" Axel saw Roxas shivering violently in the tub. Roxas looked up his skin was very pale and his lips were so blue they almost looked purple. His eyes were clouded as if he were just staring ahead into nothing. "Are you freaking crazy!" Axel exclaimed and stopped himself. "Alright, stupid question." He rushed over reaching forward shutting off the water as Roxas suddenly reacted his movements fast but at the same time slow.

"Turn it back on!" He waved his arms frantically getting up at the loss of feeling in his legs as he stummbled forward Axel caught him. "Let go!" He pushed him away and started rubbing his body as if he were being infested by germs. "Calm down! Your going to freeze to death!" Axel grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"Please don't touch me, don't touch me!" Roxas begged him feeling the dirtiness that burrowed into his soul. He'd never get clean. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't stand straight. Axel took off his jacket wrapping it around Roxas, it was big enough so it draped around him down to a few inches above his knees. Axel was very tall in comparison, Roxas didn't even come up to his shoulder, so the coat was baggy on him. Roxas shivered.

"Please...just...don't touch me." He whispered his teeth chattering as he hugged the warmness of Axels coat around him. Axel drew back as Roxas crouched down wrapping Axels coat tighter around him. Axel couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He really was younger then most the guys here, Axel remembered when he was shipped here, he was around this kids age. He didn't look old at all, maybe fourteen. Axel scratched the back of his head. He'd been told he was getting a room mate, they had even told him what to expect but this was way to dramatic. He was probably nuttier then Demy. He knew Reno would get a real kick out of him though.

He was really cute though, the blonde hair that was once spiked up in odd angles now stuck to his forehead and somewhat in his blue eyes. When he first met the strange little blonde he had looked up at him with impossible blue eyes. Axel, of course, being the ass he was decided to hit on him, but it wasn't like the kid wasn't hit on-able. He really was, he was really purty.

"Look kid, you need to get dressed, not that I don't like the view but your gonna freeze to death. Hy-po-ther-mia, got it memorized?" Axel asked looking around for someone to help but there was nobody. He couldn't touch him or else the kid would freak out but he needed to do something. He grabbed a few towels from the cupboard by the sink, he probably should have mentioned to the kid that they were in there. He sopped up the water around him and set one ontop of the kids head. He didn't make any movement to remove it so Axel figured that it was okay.

He was just staring forward as if in some sort of stupor, his breathing really ragged through his chattering teeth but he was starting to get a little color in his face. Axel thought for a second, how was he supposed to get the kid out of the bathroom if he didn't want Axel to touch him. Brilliance got the better of the red-head as he trooped out grabbing clothing from Roxas's bags. He crouched down in front of Roxas with a pair of pants, a t-shirt and an adorable pair of boxer briefs, which Axel hadn't thought cute at all, and waved them in front of his face while they were stillin their plastic coverings. "Hey here are some clothes, if your not dressed in ten I'm dressing you." Axel said setting the clothes on the sink. He turned to leave.

"My wipes." He heard the voice barely above a whisper and he turned his head to see the blonde looking up at him with fearful blue eyes. "My wipes." He whispered incredibly shook up and Axel cocked his head to the side. He walked out and saw on the dresser, neatly layed out were sanitation wipes. He grabbed a handfull and walked back and handed them to Roxas who took them smoothing out the wrinkles while clutching to Axels coat around him and handed Axel two back. "You grabbed seven, that's not five or ten." Roxas whispered sounding very insane at this point. Axel took them and walked out.

He layed them on the dresser reorganizing them. He didn't want the kid to come back and freak because they weren't in the right order. He didn't even know why he cared, it was all pretty annoying actually, but whatever. He lay down in bed and waited checking his watch. Exactly ten minutes passed when Roxas walked out of the bathroom fully dressed but with Axels jacket still on as he shivered and closed the door touching the knob. He lay down in his bed and Axel was going to comment on the jacket but he shrugged it off. It wasn't worth bothering the kid, and he didn't really mind. Roxas curled up still shivering and Axel was half tempted to walk over and cover him.

The shivering stopped and Axel watched the boys back wondering if he had died, that was all this joint needed, another death. But there was a slow rise and fall of his chest and Axel smiled contented and closed his eyes. The image of Roxas with the blue lips staring forward as if someone had given him a dose of novacaine to his central nervous system. It was disturbing. This was going to be interesting.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Do you love me

(Do you love me)

Do you love me

(Do you love me)

DO YOU LOVE ME

(do you love me)

NOW THAT THERE IS AXEL  
YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH

REVIEW PLEASE!

I can dance, and I will dance for reviews

They make me dance anyway :P


	5. Getting to Know Your Roomate 101

Me: Cholo everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Roxas: She's busy graduating

Axel: Community service for Senior Project

Me: Hooray two more weeks and it'll be done

Axel:high five

Me:high five Anyway folks, here is this, more to come sooner and then it'll be a slight delay again sorrys! I hope you enjoy this cuz Roxas being all OCD is very hard to write cuz he's so particular. So if I don't make him as crazy as you imagine him to be, sorry!

Roxas: I'm not crazy

Axel: Keep telling yourself that

Roxas: Pyro

Axel: Heck yes I am.

Me: So the plot thickens.

Roxas: You just can't have a normal story can you?

Me: Honestly.

Axel: No.

Roxas: Oh Milanta! She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters here, just so you know so don't sue her.

Axel: She is poor!

Me: Read...

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DReview:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Axel figured it was pretty early when he got up, he went to the bathroom not really knowing what to find. He glanced at the sleeping figure. He was really small, Axel knew he had to ask the kid how old he was later. He went into the bathroom to find everything neatly organized, the boy had neatly cleaned up everything, all in the few minutes Axel had given him. Axel scratched the back of his head moving his violent red spikes a little askew. **

**That kid, he was a real piece of work. With that Axel did his business and headed back to bed as he smiled softly to himself. Somehow Axel felt like he knew the kid, he had never met him before he knew that but this kid. Looking at him from across the room watching his small chest rise and fall. Axel squinted his bright green eyes, he felt a sense of...something. Like something he missed. He shook his head, he was losing it more then he thought. With that he felt straight to sleep.**

**Roxas gasped as he awoke very early the next morning. He sat up and felt something fall around his shoulders and he looked to see a large black jacket around him and he slipped his arms through the sleeves and stared down at himself. The jacket went down past his hands he reached up and felt it slide down his arms as he moved from his bed onto the floor. He almost yelped out loud when his toes barely brushed against the floor realizing he had bare feet he pulled them up close to his body and looked around. **

**The room was dark and Roxas checked the clock on the wall, it was four in the morning exactly. He shivered slightly pulling the jacket around him, wondering where he had gotten it. It was quite big for him. He reached over to his desk grabbing a sanitary napkin and wiping off his feet and he grabbed the zipper with it opening his suitcase and removing a new clean attire including two pairs of socks. He folded the now unsanitary napkin setting it on the floor before opening a pair of socks and pulling them on his feet.**

**He got down from the bed grabbing the unsanitary napkin and tossing it in the trashcan. He wiped his hand on his pants and headed to the bathroom changing into his new clothes and new socks, folding his own ones and setting them one on top of the other. The jacket on bottom, the pants next, then the shirt, and then the socks, all neatly folded, before slipping on his shoes. He made a glance at the bulky black tracking device. **

**He wanted nothing more then to cut it off, it was unsanitary. He moved it on his wrist and kept sliding it around on the slightly sweaty skin until it started to hurt and turn a dark shade of red. He stopped at the pain but still shook his wrist. He really hated it. He really hated everything about this place. He now wore a soft blue tank top with a white short sleeve jacket over it and blue jeans that were somewhat tight because they would have a less chance of wrinkling. He fingers clasped something in his jacket pocket. **

**What! He didn't remember putting anything in there while packing. He pulled it out and opened his hand to see it was the necklace that he had since he was born. It was a four pointed star looking almost like a shuriken except without the hole in the middle. Sora had a necklace made of silver except it was a crown. Roxas had taken it off because it attracted dirt, he was sure of it, and Sora must have slipped it into his pocket. He felt like crying again, but instead he slipped it on. Germs or no germs, he missed Sora so bad he would trade germs just to see him again. Well maybe, but this necklace, was what reminded him of his twin, so he would keep it on.**

**He looked in the mirror running his hands through his soft golden locks. For some reason his hair always seemed to stick up at weird angles, he didn't have to do much besides run his fingers through his hair a couple times to get them to stay in the way he wanted them. But he brushed them to make sure not a strand went unbrushed. Perfect, not a spike out of place with some blonde bangs hanging just above his eyes here and there. He took out a new tooth brush and a tube of tooth paste. He brushed his teeth, spitting every now and then, but he brushed them for 110 seconds, he knew because he counted in his head. **

**The last time he spit and wiped his mouth with another sanitary napkin, he saw less blood then usual but checked his teeth in the mirror. They were perfect as always. He quickly washed his hands and turned the water off wiping his hands with the sanitary napkin and touching the sink before grabbing his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and glanced at his room mate. He could see unnatural red hair sticking from underneath the warm comforter and tipped his head to the side. He couldn't remember what happened last night, or why he felt very miserable this morning.**

**He lay them by his suitcase where his other neatly folded clothes were. It was funny, he didn't remember taking them off. Then again he couldn't remember what had happened after Axel had introduced himself. "Axel Sinclair, got it memorized?" Why wouldn't Roxas have it memorized. Axel Sinclair was easy enough to remember. It really bothered him, but at least he had introduced himself with his first and last name. Something else bothered him, that statement, got it memorized. **

**He'd heard it before, but where he didn't know. It bugged him a little because Roxas was usually good at remembering thigns. Roxas sat on his bed staring at Axels back trying to remember what had happened last night. His chest suddenly began to constrict as he went over and grabbed the door handle twisting it but it did not come open. He gasped his fists clenching tightly as he began to shake and sweat poured down his face. He felt trapped he hand to get out of here. He felt two hands slide onto his arms and he jumped trying to pull away.**

**"Your a jumpy one aren't you." A slick voice said above him and Roxas pulled away rubbing his arms with his hands. "Don't touch me." He whispered looking up at the almost glowing green eyes. They really frightened him, so much he turned away. "I hate being touched." He said softly still looking away and Axel stared down at him for a moment before switching the subject. "Well the doors are locked until six, so you still have a couple of hours." Roxas studied the older teen he knew as Axel Sinclair. He had changed at some point since Roxas last seen him into fire red pajama pants and a white t-shirt and they were both terribly wrinkled. Roxas felt the need to iron them.**

**"I need air." Roxas said rubbing his arms, his nails digging into his skin now. "Oh, why didn' you just say so, hey knock that off." Axel reached out to grab Roxas's hands from his arms. Roxas pulled away quickly and Axel rolled his eyes walking over to Roxas's bed and leaning over his long arms reaching and hands grasping in a fluid motion pulling back the curtains and opening the window. The sunrise was streaming through now and their was a slight breeze and Roxas relaxed. He was mostly content now. "Happy kid?" Axel asked.**

**"I have a name you know." Roxas said sitting down on his bed and smoothing out the covers meanwhile breathing in the fresh air. It really did help. The window was barred with what looked like chain link fencing, probably to prevent escape. "I know, Roxas right, weird name." Axel said sitting down on his bed. Roxas didn't even know why he was conversing with the red-head, he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Even when he was with Sora, Sora would talk and Roxas would listen. But this person did not know his last name obviously, although Roxas had told him what it was. "Heart." Roxas mumbled.**

**"Huh?" Axel gave him a confused look. "Heart. Roxas Heart." Roxas said louder. "Right." Axel said a little sarcastically. "No Heart, not Wright." Roxas said. "I said right." Axel said getting frustrated and Roxas became even more frustrated. "No Heart, not Wright, Wright is W-R-I-G-H-T, that's six letters and put with Roxas makes eleven, Roxas Heart makes ten, a perfect ten." Roxas said and Axel stared at him and suddenly began to laugh and Roxas's eyes widened. "Why are you laughing?" He asked becoming very frustrated at this point. What was this Axel Sinclairs deal. Axel raised his hand still laughing a little.**

**"Sorry, we clearly have a misunderstanding." Axel said still laughing a little bit and Roxas tipped his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I said right as in R-I-G-H-T, like I was agreeing with you, not calling you Roxas Wright. That's why I laughed." Axel joked and Roxas gave an even smile. He supposed it was a little funny. "Do you ever laugh?" Axel asked and Roxas looked at him with honest blue eyes. "Sure I laugh." Roxas said defensively and Axel raised his hands in defense. "Calm down, when was the last time you laughed?" Axel asked and Roxas opened his mouth to answer but found he really could remember the last time he laughed.**

**"You take things to seriously Roxy." Axel said and Roxas's eyes widened and then he gave a slight glare. "What did you call me?" He asked. "Roxy, it's your nick name, don't you have nicknames from your planet." Axel gave a lopsided grin. "My brother calls me Rox." Roxas said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, then Roxy should be fine." Axel grinned. "No, I don't like it." Axel again grinned at this and Roxas felt a little uncomfortable and frustrated at the smiling. "What are you smiling at?" He asked a little angrier then he meant to be. "Sorry your just damn cute." Axel smirked and Roxas blushed darkly.**

**"I am not!" He almost shouted and Axel laughed, and laughed hard. "Calm down, Roxy, I'm only screwing with your head." Axel said. "Well don't, that's not okay." Roxas said his head down. He suddenly felt the need to go take a shower. "What's not? A guy thinking another guy is cute?" Axel smirked and Roxas blushed. "What's wrong with it?" He asked his smirk growing and Roxas looked at him with wide eyes and they furrowed and he wiped his hands on his knees. That Axel. What was his deal. "Why do you do that?" Axel asked and Roxas looked down. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You know, the hand thing." Axel said and Roxas stared at his hands. "They're dirty." He answered staring at Axel like he had lost his mind. **

**"Well yeah but what isn't. I mean nothings perfect, don't you think obsessing over it is just a little dumb. You can't control it." Axel said and Roxas stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Your wrong." He said and Axel leaned forward, his glowing green eyes staring into Roxas's cerulean ones. Roxas turned his eyes away quickly. "Oh am I?" He asked and Roxas nodded and Axel shook his head and he leaned back and Roxas stayed sat thinking. **

**"After that whole incident with the shower, I dunno." Axel muttered under his breath and Roxas stared at him. What did that mean, he felt something press at his mind but he quickly shook it away. He had a feeling that it wasn't something that he wanted to remember.**

**Axel really bothered him. He could control it, well he could control the dirt on him. Roxas began to feel hungry, but he was afraid of the thought of eating the food there. Where had it come from? Who had cooked it? Fear entered his chest. He'd rather starve then eat something he knew might have germs on it. Roxas began to feel ill, he didn't eat lunch at school he brought a lunch with him. **

**A pre-packaged meal of organic fruit and vegetables, and his moms special vitamin-enriched-soy-based germ-free-fat-free-fiber-cookies. Those were definitely the best. There was nothing to eat here though. Not anything that Roxas would be comfortable with eating anyway. Roxas really felt like scrubbing himself. Axel went into the bathroom to change and get ready and when he walked out he was wearing red dickie shorts, the same black converse with black tube socks and a black t-shirt with a chakram on it, and around his neck was a necklace that had a little metal chakram at the end of it. **

**It was different from a normal chakram because it had points jutting out from it, with four circles placed at all four "corners" of the main circle with blades on either of them. Roxas didn't know why it bugged him so much, but it did. It was almost as if he'd seen it before. Probably on some stupid anime that Sora was practically in love with.**

**Before either of them knew it there was a sound of a key unlocking the door and Axel walked over opening the door and Roxas relaxed even more and Axel turned to him. "So classes start soon, you want to go grab breakfast or something?" Axel asked and Roxas shook his head in a negative fashion. He hadn't eaten since he got there yesterday afternoon and he was ravenous but he wasn't hungry enough to eat something that was potentially dangerous to his well being. **

**"Well, then Dr. K will swing by soon and show you your classes." Axel said and waved and Roxas watched him go. Axel really bothered him, he didn't know why. Sora would like Axel though, at least Roxas could only figure. But Sora liked everyone, actually in a way Axels lopsided smile reminded him of Sora. His heart ached a little in his chest, he missed Sora. Very much already.**

**He suddenly heard a noise and he gasped looking up to see a guy with emo cut slate, almost blue hair and wore a black sweat shirt and black khakis with black doc martins. Roxas's eyes widened a little as the guy abruptly closed the book and turned to him with glowing blue eyws and Roxas gasped a little. His hands squeezed the sheets beside him as he began shaking with in an instant. The other looked at him with the coldest expression Roxas had ever seen. Roxas could feel his chest tightening.**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Roxas: Oh my keyblade, that was the saddest cliffhanger I ever saw

Me: Believe it or not people that is five pages typed right there.

Axel: Coulda fooled me.

Roxas: You stole those cookies from Bubble Boy.

Me: Granted, and you like them.

Roxas: Hey, they have a nice aftertaste.

Axel:sadly The Roxas I know is long gone, fine I see how it is.

Me:looks at Roxas Do you ever think about Saucepans?

Roxas: Colliding with Axels head? Constantly.

Axel:tears Review or sauce pan will meet with Axels head. Ah help me!

Me: I'm not that mean.

Roxas&Axel: pst she is.


	6. Demyx and the Personal Bubble

Roxas: Hey you updated again.

Me: Yeah I split a chapter in half, five pages and five pages. It made more sense that way.

Roxas: I don't think anything your writing makes sense.

Me: Says your mom.

Roxas:tears I don't have a mom. THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!

Axel:hugs Roxas Why did you do that.

Me:O.o. Sorry?

Axel:Don't worry Roxy, I'll protect you from the mean authoress.

Me: Give me a break, your just trying to get into his pants?

Axel: XD, I'm a RoxasPhile.

Roxas: O.O Eepers, help!

Axel: Hateddearly does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story.

Me: If I did, Kingdom Hearts would be filled with hot yaoi scenes between Riku and Sora and Roxas and Axel.

Demyx: Don't forget me and Zexion.

Me: Who the heck invited you.

Demyx: smirks the Readers. My beloved fans, I glomp you all.

Me/Axel/Roxas:Oo.

Demyx:bows thankyou lovely audience. Read the story about ME! Wonderful, sexy, Demyx.

Zexion: holds up sauce pan Shall I put you out of your misery?

The following scene contains graphic violence so to replace it we present you now with the story.

Axel: Happy reading!

a href"s161./albums/t222/CelticMaiden/?actionview¤tapparentlythinkingworks.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i161./albums/t222/CelticMaiden/apparentlythinkingworks.jpg" border"0" alt"demyx."/a

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Suddenly a voice called out. "Zexion!" The owner of the voice was the dark individual and he took one last glance at Roxas and walked away leaving Roxas shaky.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten." Roxas counted out loud taking in shaky breaths until relaxation began to sit in. Roxas stood up prepared to redress, but Dr. Kisaragi walked in. 'Hey Roxas, how was your first night here?" Yuffie asked a bright smile on her face and Roxas's eyes dropped in nervousness. "Well um, it was okay." He said and Yuffie smiled.

"C'mon I'll show you around, I wanted to yesterday I really did, but we're terribly understaffed here and well I'll just show you to your classes today, you have two counseling appointments in the morning and afternoon. Then after lunch you'll go to your support group." Yuffies smile was bright and cheerful, but Roxas didn't feel bright and cheerful like her, he felt like he wanted to go home. Back home to Sora, the untamable Sora who understood him.

"Will Miss Gainsborough still be my counselor?" He asked and Yuffie gave a small smile. "Sorry buddy, Aeris isn't employed here, the counselors you have are very nice and they are used to dealing with patients such as yourselves. They're real top of the line experts." Yuffie said winking and Roxas felt his heart race a little. He'd had Aeris for years, why were they replacing her? And with who?

"Ones name is Xemnas, he's very good. He actually helps run the place. Mr. Shinra owns it, but Xemnas runs it." Yuffie said with a twitch in her smile. Xemnas...Xemnas who? Did he have a last name? Roxas couldn't count the letters in this Xemnas's name if he did not have a last name. Any other person but Roxas would not have noticed her twitched smile or her darkened eyes or the entire plastic look she had while mentioning this Xemnas. But it was Roxas, and Roxas did notice. Roxas felt his stomach clench.

"The other, which you'll be seeing this morning, his name is Dr. Valentine, or just Vincent. He's very good." Yuffie gave a big smile at mentioning the other doctor. Her demeanor changed as from night and day when she mentioned this Dr. Valentine character. Roxas counted the number of letters in Vincent Valentine, sixteen total. Roxas shook his head. Nobody had a perfect name like his.

"When will I meet with them?" Roxas asked trying to be attentive but Yuffies collar on her white doctor coat was flipped slightly and it was really bugging him. "Well right now we're going to show you to your classes first." Yuffie said motioning for him to follow, but not answering his question. Roxas peered out at the people beginning to crowd out of their rooms. He walked along the floor reaching out and touching the door knobs and being careful not to step on the lines on the floor. He began feeling nervous as he looked around and they passed what he figured to be the cafeteria. He could smell the scent of syrupy waffles and pancakes mixed with a fruity scent, and his stomach grumbled. He held it, it felt like his stomach was eating his spine.

"Are you hungry Roxas?" Yuffie asked and Roxas shook his head. He hated to lie, but he didn't want her to get upset that he wasn't going to eat. He was sent here to get better, and he knew he had some problems but he wasn't quite sure how to make them better. Aeris had told him that he needed to be happy, and once he was happy he could go home. Back to his mother and father, back to Sora. He would be happy, for Soras sake. Roxas forced an even smile and asked to continue. They walked from the cafeteria and Roxas felt two eyes on him and he turned his head to see it was Cloud staring at him. He was seated by the brown haired male from the other day. Roxas noticed something peculiar, there wasn't a girl anywhere to be found.

Was this an all boys school/psych ward? Roxas turned his eyes from Cloud and onto the back of Yuffies neck where he saw her collar was a little askew. He reached up to correct it but she turned and he folded his hands behind his back. "I'll be right back, I forgot something down at the office. Don't move mmkay." She said and gave a little wave and headed off. Roxas stayed exactly where he was.

Roxas suddenly felt a shadow come over him and a hand suddenly grasped his wrist and he looked up with fearful eyes, into curious emerald orbs. The guy tugged him forward lifting his wrist above his head never losing the curious glances. Roxas was too afraid to pull away, the guy's eyes reminded him somewhat of Axels but they weren't glowing. His hair was the oddest thing Roxas had ever seen, it was blonde and flat on the sides with bangs hanging in his eyes and spiked at the top, it was really hard to describe. Roxas really wanted to rip his arm away but the taller male had a vice like grip. "Hey! Your the new kid right!" A geeky grin split the face in two. "Let me go." Roxas tried to rip his arm out. He could feel the guys' hand, even though it was clamped around the black tracking device, Roxas could feel a burning running across his skin. He needed to escape.

"No need to get unfriendly. My names Demyx, what's your name?" Demyx's smile was a big one. "Let me go!" Roxas tried to jerk away and Demyx let him go causing Roxas to fall back onto his but. The smaller boy sat up looking at his hands that were now infested with floor germs. He wiped them on his jeans and looked up at Demyx with fear evident in his eyes. "You're really jumpy." Demyx crouched down and leaned forward going to poke Roxas's forehead and Roxas smacked his hand away. "Stop that!" He ordered not trying to sound mean, but this guy was getting on his nerves. All he wanted to do now was get the germs off of him. "Hey, no need to be rude. I'm just trying to be your friend." Demyx said leaning forward even more, and Roxas leaned back.

He felt really violated, his personal bubble had been popped and trampled on. Demyx's eyes were curious and innocently wide, he had an almost dumbfounded expression on his face as if he'd never seen anyone like Roxas before. Roxas turned his face looking at the wall and counting to ten. He must have counted a million times with those eyes boring into his skull, as if he were being studied scrutinized. He felt his chest tighten and his throat constrict, he couldn't breath.

"You're Axels roomy huh!? Man oh man, did he get a head case. That's what you are, a real head case." Demyx said poking Roxas in the chest. It was almost as if Roxas had been shot, with the yell he let out and he swung out and Demyx leaped back but a small cut formed on his cheek, and he was still in the crouching position. Roxas's hand began to tingle, and it was almost as if he were reaching out to grasp something. "You're a real head case!" Demyx shouted, but not out of anger, out of sheer amusement. The smile on his face was the biggest Roxas had seen out of him yet. "I'm not a head case!" Roxas yelled standing up and the tingling in his hand almost turned into an ache. He felt the need to reach out and grab something out of thin air. Something was building inside of him.

"You so are! Don't deny it. We all are, that's why we're here. We're all real head cases. What's your name kid? Huh? What's your name, maybe Xemnas will let you in on the secret." Demyx grinned. Secret?

"Demyx!" A voice shouted and Roxas and Demyx froze. Demyx's smile disappeared and Roxas turned to see a man, maybe in his twenties. He had a dark tan, which clashed with his white hair and his eyes were the weirdest color Roxas had ever seen. They were such a golden brown that they looked yellow, which was the only explanation for it. A human being couldn't have yellow eyes, but they looked very yellow. He wore a long white doctor's cloak and his hair was long and trailed down his back, neatly styled with bangs framing his face. "Superior, Sir." Demyx seemed to have sobered from his mirthful state, and now was serious. Xemnas gave look at Roxas. "You must be the new patient, Roxas Heart." His voice was deep and booming. "You are behaving yourself aren't you?" His voice sounded almost threatening. Xemnas, wasn't he one of the counselors that Yuffie was telling him about?

"Xemnas." Roxas turned to see Axel leaning against the wall. He had a calm expression on his face. "Ah, number eight." Number eight? "You guys are really scaring the poor kid." Axel threw a side long glance at Demyx who gave a smirking pout. "You're just looking for your class right?" Axel gave Roxas a wink and Roxas looked up at him and nodded. "C'mon." Axel said a smile on his face and Roxas stared up at him afraid as Axel walked past him and Roxas followed. As soon as they rounded the corner Axel turned on him and Roxas pulled back slightly in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid, look Demyx doesn't know the meaning of personal bubble but he's really harmless." Axel said gesturing with his head and Roxas nodded. "As for Xemnas, I'd keep out of his way. He's a real prick." Axel said and Roxas's eyes widened a little and Axel clamped a hand over his mouth and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He apologized for the language. Roxas was a little surprised but it didn't really bother him. Sora would have darkened to the unnatural red of Axel's hair at hearing curse words which is why Roxas never understood why he hung out with Riku. "What's the secret?" Roxas asked and Axel cocked his head to the side. "Secret?" He asked.

"Yeah, Demyx said something about a secret. What is it? Why did Xemnas call you number eight?" Roxas asked his eyes widened in curiosity. His brain was processing as he spoke and Axel leaned back and gave a small sigh. "It's not something you should ever be apart of kid." Axel said his hands on his hips and his back bent back as he stared up at the ceiling. That bothered Roxas, not the position but what Axel said. "Look, watch out for Xemnas and only Xemnas, that's X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?" Axel asked swinging from his position suddenly to lean forward and cause Roxas to nod.

"Okay, now let me see your wrist band." Axel said and Roxas looked nervous and held up his hand and Axel took his wrist with gentle hands. Roxas felt the need to pull away, but he didn't. Axel turned over his wrist and gave a small laugh and looked at Roxas. "Dammit, you're one of us." Axel stared at him with a sad expression, but only in his eyes. He suddenly shook his head. "Look, just stay away from Xemnas." Axel said becoming serious and he dropped Roxas's wrist and Roxas's eyes widened. How was he supposed to stay away, when Xemnas was his counselor. He wanted to ask but his voice didn't work properly. Axel walked away and Roxas looked at the bottom of his tracking device. Engraved in it was the number in roman numerals XIII. What did that mean? He wished it could have been ten, because ten was perfect. Thirteen was odd, and prime.

Yuffie suddenly ran up to him. "Roxas I thought I told you not to move." She was almost scolding. Roxas stared at her. "I'm sorry." He said and Yuffie gave a cheerful smile. "Here I forgot your schedule." Yuffie smiled handing Roxas the paper. Roxas took it and put it against the wall smoothing out a wrinkle with his hand. "Just follow that okay, again I have to go. It's just busy around here." She said and bowed out and left. Roxas looked at his schedule. His first class was English, something he excelled at, but then again, he excelled at everything. It was in hall A room X. Ten, perfect. Roxas looked up and saw that this was hall A, he looked around and saw room X, the door was slightly ajar. He walked towards the door and pushed it open with his shoulder walking in. He saw the teacher with a giant book in his hand blocking his face. Roxas used his foot to close the door and the sound of it closing alerted the teacher who set down his book. Roxas gasped, it was the cold male from earlier.

"Are you going to sit?" He asked and Roxas stared at him. "You're Roxas, Roxas Heart." The older male looked at his book. He didn't look much older then Roxas, and his slate hair still hanging in his face. "Yes, how do you know my name?" Roxas asked. What was his name again, Zexion? "Everyone knows who you are, you're very popular around here. It's not often we get a new one of you, we usually get the others, because their nobodies have died." Zexion said not looking up. He said it so flat and unemotional. Roxas looked at him his eyes widened. How could he talk about death so, nonchalantly. "They are ripped in two, but that's what happens when you give up your heart to the darkness. Even in this new life. It's sad. To be born again to the same fate as before." Zexion gave a small sigh and looked at Roxas with a cold stare and Roxas stared at him. "What are you...what are you talking about?" He asked and Zexion stared at him.

"You've asked too many questions. You're only allowed one per day, I detest explaining things." Zexion said and Roxas opened his mouth to say something but a bell went off and Zexion glared at Roxas. "Sit." He said and Roxas sat in a desk. It was immaculately clean, as if it had just been cleaned, and Roxas felt safe. Well if all else was really screwed up at least he had a clean desk. Roxas looked at his schedule. He was meeting with Dr. Valentine next in room 300.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" A voice yelled as they walked in and Roxas turned around slightly fearful and saw Demyx standing there. "Hey it's you! Don't worry Axel warned me about your personal bubble, promise not to invade it again." Demyx gave him a peace sign and Roxas stared at him as he raced over and practically jumped on the desk. "Oi Zexy!" He yelled and Zexion did not look up from his book. "Zexy!" Demyx waved his hand in front of the book and Zexion looked up. "Do you mind?" He asked and Demyx smiled at him.

"Zexy, can we go outside today? It's such a nice day. You could really use a tan." Demyx went to poke Zexions forehead but the slate haired males glove clad hand came and stopped it. "You want to hold hands." Demyx laced his fingers with Zexions and the slate haired male looked uninterested, instead pulled away. "Take a seat Demyx." Zexion ordered and Demyx pouted and ran across the room seating himself by Roxas. He promptly rested his cheek on his clenched fist staring at Zexion admiringly. "He's so cute." Demyx whispered to Roxas and at first Roxas didn't know for sure if he was talking to him or not. "Zexion?" Roxas asked and Demyx grinned.

"Yeah, I call him Sexy Zexy, or Zex the Sex, or Sexin Zexion. Anything that has to do with sex before or after Zexys name." Demyx said. "Are you in love with him?" Roxas asked and Demyx suddenly grabbed the desk with both hands and he swiveled his head around see Roxas. "Well duh, he's my boyfriend." Demyx said and Roxas blushed at the thought of a teacher with a student. "B-but he's a teacher." Roxas said quietly. "He's also a patient here, he's only a teacher because he's got a brain the size of Axel's hair. They are pretty short on staff here, so they hire the higher ups to do stuff. Zexions number six, he's got real respect. Real smart cookie, unlike my air head." Demyx said knocking on his own head and Roxas nodded. Number eight? "So what's your story?" Demyx asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. "Why are you here?" Demyx said as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "I need to be happy, for Sora." Roxas whispered and Demyx stared at him. "Sora? Is he your boyfriend?" Demyx asked and Roxas's eyes widened. "No he's my twin." Roxas said and Demyx flushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh my bad." He grinned. "So you want to be happy for him?" Demyx asked. "That's really sweet." He grinned and Roxas felt uneasy.

"I guess, I just want to go home." Roxas whispered. "HEY! Don't talk like that, that's pretty rude." Demyx said and leaned forward looking at Roxas's schedule. "I knew it! We have support group together. We're gonna be the bestys." Demyx said flashing another peace sign. "I've got band next, and you're meeting with Vincent. That's awesome, VV's pretty cool."Demyx said and a boy looked over at him. He was wearing a tall torn almost which looking hat that shaded his face. He had a scarf around his mouth and a blue coat over him with brown gloves. Roxas could not make out his face.

"Not you Vivi, that's Vivi Orunita, he's mute." Demyx jerked a thumb at the strange boy with the shadowed face. Roxas counted the letters in the name. Eleven. Almost. "I was talking about Vincent." He said and Vivi gave a quick nod. Roxas's eyebrows knit together. The kid looked so young. Younger then himself.

"How old is he?" Roxas whispered. "Nine, super genius. He's the youngest here ya know. He's an outsider though." Demyx said and Roxas cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It means he doesn't have to wear one of these." Demyx produced his own bulky black wrist band. On the bottom in roman numerals was IX. "What do these numbers mean?" Roxas asked and Demyx opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Zexion.

"Silence, class is beginning." Roxas looked around and saw there were only him Demyx, and Vivi in the class. Roxas's eyebrows knit together once again. Yuffie was always complaining how they were understaffed, but there were only three people in the classroom? Some things really weren't making any sense.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Axel: That was intense violence.

Me: nods luckily the readers read while we watched it.

Demyx:sings while Roxas bandages him Like violence, you have me, forever and after.

Roxas: Demyx to bandage you I need you to stop clinging to Zexions leg.

Demyx: But I wuv my Zexy.still clings to Zexys leg

Me: Even after he brutally beat you with a sauce pan.

Demyx: burys face in Zexys leg Everyone has issues.

Zexion: It's true.

Me: ; remind me never to piss you off Zexion.

Axel: You should have seen Saix when he ran off with Zexys eyeliner.

Roxas:shudders lets not remember that day.

Demyx/Axel: Agreed.

Me: You are one scary emo kid.

Zexion:glares

Me:Eeep RUN READERS RUN AND REVIEW.

Demyx: Or sauce pan for the writer!

Axel: And if she's uploaded another chapter when your reading this, run readers, run and read!

Roxas: And remember to review.

Demyx: Reviews inspire Zexion not to kill!


	7. Ice Cream Means No Germs

Me: WOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER -Peace sign-

Demyx: Somebodys lost it.

Zexion: Really Demyx, if I were you I wouldn't talk.

Me: Why are you guys my guests, what happened to Roxy and Axel?

Zexion: They're currently making it in Xemnas's office.

Me: -0.o- Making it?

Demyx: You know the dirty deed, the nasty, the double chicken choking.

Me: Wow...

Zexion: Why do I like him again.

Demyx: You don't.

Zexion: Oh that's right.

Demyx: YOU LOVE ME-attacks Zexion.-

Me: Wow guys will you please introduce the story!

Demyx: AHLO! My name is Demyx and I am pleased to present you with MY story that's all about ME!

Zexion&I:-glares-

Demyx: I mean, the writer doesn't own anything not Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. She does not own 1984 by Georger Orwell, she however is a fan.

Me: Big Fan!

Zexion: Is that why you've only read till chapter 6 of 1984?

Me: And Zexion was hit with a bus.

Demyx: NOOO! Read Readers while I save my Zexy-Kins!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Class was better then Roxas thought it would be. Zexion handed out brand new copies of 1984 by George Orwell and Roxas read the first and second chapter. It was really interesting. It was about a man named Winston who lived in a place called Oceania and they were watched all the time by this organization called Big Brother. Even their televisions; they were like two way mirrors. The government could see everything that they were doing at any time. Demyx really got a kick out of it and kept pointing at the book saying,

"See I'm not crazy, Zexy-love, I'm not crazy. See this Orwell guy knows his stuff." Zexion would nod and roll his eyes and finally class ended. Roxas got up and as he walked out the door he saw Demyx lean forward and nip Zexions' ear. The slate haired male blushed darkly holding his ear and Demyx jumped away grinning, his face chibi like and eyes starry. Roxas blushed a little as Demyx snickered.

"His ears his weak point." He grinned and snuck away. Roxas shook his head and looked for room three hundred. He had to meet with Dr. Valentine now. This was going to be fun, he supposed anyway.

He didn't have any time to change, even though he wanted to badly, or even wash his hands. He felt like the halls were closing in on him so he reached out and touched the knobs as he passed. Inside his head he counted steps to distract himself from the growing fear in his chest.

Somehow he found himself at the 300s and at a door. A plaque by the door read, V. Valentine. Roxas had to smile, for the plaque had ten letters on it. Not counting the period, but Roxas would ignore that. That had to be it. It took 2,038 steps from his first class to Dr. Valentines office. He groaned at the fact he could not take two more because he was at the door. Not even the numbers added up to ten. He supposed the ten letters made up for it. Finally a ten.

He reached up to knock on the door and it suddenly swung open, causing him to jump back. Glowing red eyes stared down at him as Roxas stared up fear evident in his eyes. The man standing before him was wearing a long white doctors coat, with a black shirt, and black slacks underneath it. His hair was long, black, and pulled away from his face with a red head band. It revealed his pale flawless face and deep red eyes. "I..I..." Roxas stuttered. A small, almost smile appeared on the doctors face.

"Roxas Heart I presume. Right on time, I wouldn't expect anything different." His voice was deep and haunting, but his eyes, although red held a certain sort of warmth in them. Like a fire made of ice. "Vincent, or Dr. Valentine, whichever you prefer, Roxas." He held out a hand and Roxas did not take it. He stared at it for a few moments wishing to be polite and take it, but he was to grossed out. He didn't know where that hand had been, nor did he want to think about where it had been.

"As to be expected." Vincent turned away his white coat billowing after him. It seemed to be more of a cape then a coat. Roxas watched his retreating back wondering if he had offended him. He hated himself if he did, he hadn't meant to, he really hadn't.

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered as he stepped into the room. It was darker then all the other rooms. It had a stream of small kerosene lanterns across boards that encircled the room. It gave the room an eerie glow. "I didn't expect you to shake my hand. Not someone like you. Hope you don't mind the darkness, I am rather fond of it." Vincent informed him. It was dusky, one could see without straining but still, it was darker then the bright whiteness out side. Roxas watched Vincent reach for a tablet and noticed something. His other hand was not a hand.

It was a prosthetic, but unlike what Roxas had ever seen. It was a golden claw. It looked shiny and pristine in the dark, as if polished night and day. For once, Roxas felt the need to touch something.

Vincent saw his staring. "Would you like to touch it." Vincent jutted out the golden claw and Roxas turned his face away, embarrassed to be caught staring and Vincent gave something like a chuckle. "Don't worry Roxas, it's clean, and it's something I am used to. Staring is not looked down upon, when staring at something strange and new." Roxas turned not looking up into Vincents' glowing red eyes. Impossible red eyes, they must have been a very red brown, or perhaps it was the lighting. No human could have red eyes.

Roxas gently touched the golden surface, it was surprisingly warm, not a metalic warm, but as if it were skin, only hard and metal. It was so clean, and Roxas watched as his fingers slid across the surface. Not even a smudge, or a stain, or anything!

Roxas could have cried at it's perfection. What kind of metal was it. "How?" Roxas asked before he could stop himself.

"It was a lab accident." Vincent said vaguely and Roxas looked up finally into the red eyes that frightened him and quickly turned away. Vincent seemed nice, as long as Roxas avoided eye contact. "Have a seat." Vincent motioned with his human hand to a red chair that seemed to comfortable to refuse. Roxas sat in it, resting his hands in his lap and rubbing them together. He didn't know where the chair had been, but it was leather, and easy enough to clean. The door was still open enough to where Roxas didn't feel claustrophobic, but he wasn't fond of the dark. He couldn't see the germs in the dark.

"So where do we begin?" Vincent sat in a large black armchair with a tablet in his golden claw and a pen in his human hand.

"I don't know." Roxas whispered rubbing his hands together. He didn't like to talk to strangers, and he really started to wish Aeries was there. Besides that he wished he could wash his hands, he hadn't been able to. He counted the kerosene lanterns in the room in order to stop thinking about how many things he'd come in contact with that day. Twenty lanterns littered the room. He counted them in a number of seconds.

"Well lets talk about your family." Vincent suggested and Roxas did, slowly at first but he began to open up and talk mostly about Sora. "I see your very close to your brother." Vincent interrupted half way through and Roxas silenced and nodded. "You say he's very messy, and loud." Vincent said and Roxas nodded. "He's very opposite of your beliefs, and yet you are closest to him." Vincent noted and Roxas nodded. "Do you want to be Sora?" Vincent asked and Roxas's eyes widened.

"No I want to be me!" He quickly said and Vincent's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have phrased it like that. I meant, do you want to be like Sora? Happy?" Vincent asked and Roxas was silent as he stared down at his hands rubbing them together. "Isn't that what you came here for, to find your happiness?" Vincent asked referring to the notes he made of what Roxas had said. Roxas nodded. "I thought I was happy, but I'm not. Everything's so out of order." He whispered sorrowfully and Vincent stared at him. Roxas began rubbing his hands together again.

"Roxas I want you to do me a favor." Vincent said and Roxas looked up at him. "I want you to feel free to obsess about whatever you want, but I want you to write down in a journal all you did that day and why you did it and what the conclusion was. Can you do that for me?" He asked and Roxas nodded. He was a little surprised but Vincent was the counselor. Vincent handed him a brand new leather bound journal that was covered in plastic. Roxas took it and thanked Vincent.

"Good, then at the end of the week I'll take the journal. Whatever is written will be between you and I." Vincent said and Roxas's eyes went to the side. Could he really trust him not to show one of the superiors? "Not even Xemnas will read this. I promise you Roxas, it will just be between you and I." Vincent said and Roxas looked up at him, despite the fearful glow of the red eyes Roxas could see honesty and he nodded and Vincent nodded. He was cold, but in a way he was nice.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow, our session is up, and you must go to your next class, which is Arts & Humanities I believe." Roxas nodded and stood up looking at his schedule which he laid on the desk and smoothed out with his hands. That was the class, and it was in room A10. It couldn't have been more perfect. "Roxas, one day I hope to shake your hand." Roxas looked at him and Vincent gave a slight smile. "But I'm not in a hurry." He said and Roxas felt his lips twitch into an even smile.

"Run along." He motioned for Roxas nod and turn and left. He ran quickly back to his room and changed folding all his clothes like he had done that morning and washed his hands, touching the faucet and wiping his hands with a sanitary napkin. He had set his books on his bed and was feeling a lot better. He left for room A10 and it only took him 200 steps to get there.

He entered the room. He wasn't exactly sure what Arts & Humanities was but he immediately recognized three people when he got there. Axel, Zexion, and Demyx. Demyx suddenly stood excitedly. "ROXAS!" He shouted and Roxas's cheeks darkened as the other students began to stare at him. Cloud was in there as well, and a pink haired older guy.

"Be quiet will you!" The pink haired male shouted annoyed and Demyx pointed at him. "You be quiet pinky!" Demyx shouted. "I told you never to call me that!" Pinky shouted and Roxas stared at the scene unfolding before him. "Let me beat up, Zexy, please, please Zexy." Demyx said looking back at Zexion. "No, he'd slaughter you." Zexion said. "But I'm number nine, he's stupid eleven." Demyx said. "It amazes me how you even breath." Zexion said holding his head and Axel held a hand against his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Where is that teacher!" The pink haired one shouted and Roxas suddenly felt a presence behind him. The room was silent and Roxas turned, scared, stumbled back, and hugged himself. He looked up into the bright yellow...eye? Indeed the man had an eye patch over one of his eyes with long gray streaked black hair, and a long, thick, jagged scar on his face. Roxas stared up at him, how was it possible for someone to have yellow eyes?

"You must be the new student. Roxas Heart." He stared down at Roxas who looked away from the glowing yellow eye, and nodded rubbing his arms. He needed to wash his hands again. "My name is Xigbar Freeshooter, please call me Xigbar, I hate formalities within the classroom." He said and Roxas nodded and turned his head. "If you'd like to take a seat next to someone. Demyx seems to be fond of you." Xigbar said giving an amused smile and Roxas stared fearfully at the bouncing and waving Demyx. What was with the guys hair? As for the pink haired male, was he some sort of punk rocker? Roxas thought back to Riku at what he would say.

_"Hell no."_

Roxas agreed with that.

He felt a slight push in his back and he turned around his eyes widened in fear. He had been touched, he squeezed his nails digging into his palms. "Don't touch me." He whispered and Xigbar stared at him and Roxas turned around and saw Axel sitting with an empty seat beside him. He quickly hurried over and sat in it. Only twelve steps to get there.

"Hey, long time no see." Axel gave a wink and Roxas blushed looking away from the glowing green eyes. At least Axel didn't try to pop Roxas's personal bubble. It was strange how nice Axel was, and what was even more strange was, out of all the people Roxas had met, he was least scared of Axel. Maybe it was because of Axel being his room mate, but at the same time he seemed so….familiar.

The chairs were in a semi circle around a grand piano with a great big stage behind them. On the stage were easels and a typewriter in the very middle. Roxas stared at the piano, wait...Arts & Humanities. What exactly was Arts & Humanities? "What do we do in this class?" Roxas asked and Axel gave a grin. "Excellent question, we're going to be working on a musical soon." Axel said and Roxas's eyes widened.

"What!?" He hissed horrified looking around at all the students staring at him. He saw Cloud, and behind him he saw a dark shadow. Roxas blinked and it was gone. He was really creeped out now. "Yeah, we haven't really auditioned for parts yet. Maybe you'll beat Marluxia for the lead." Axel said pointing to the pink haired teen. Marluxia, eight letters. What was his last name though?

"No, I can't. Not in front of people." Roxas whispered. "Then don't, you could always do the back drop, or play the music. Demyx plays his Sitar, and Zexion writes the script. He writes the musical every year." Axel said. "I can't." Roxas said horrified. Doing something…in front of an audience…anything. He was afraid of doing anything in public, he was afraid of the public. "You have to, or else you'll flunk." Axel said.

"Alright, settle down class, today we're going to be working on the art, of song." Xigbar said and everyone who didn't sing groaned. Zexion held his head. "Here we go." He said dead pan. "I can entertain with a song." Marluxia said. "Well, Marluxia, what a surprise." Xigbar said sarcastically. "Prepare for your ears to bleed." Demyx said leaning over Axel to whisper to Roxas as Marluxia walked to the middle the room.

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight." Marluxia sang and Roxas had to admit, he wasn't that bad. He was actually pretty good with a nice tenor voice. "I can smile at the old days. I am beautiful still."

"That's not how it goes!" Demyx shouted getting up and Zexion rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and Axel hid his face. "That's how it should go!" Marluxia shouted back his blue eyes glaring. "Your such an idiot Marluxia, anyone could out sing you any day." Demyx said. "Let's see you try, Sitar boy!" Marluxia said and Demyx grabbed Roxas's collar. "Roxas you can out sing this creep right." Demyx asked pushing Roxas out of his seat and to the floor.

Roxas cried out slightly surprised. Axel grabbed Demyx's arms, jerking him away from Roxas. Roxas stumbled in front of Marluxia, his eyes widened. "This kid, he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket." Marluxia said and Roxas turned around rubbing his arms and looked up at Demyx who looked at him with pleading eyes. His hand was fisted against Axels collar, and Axel stared at Roxas with an almost worried expression on his face.

"Roxas, would you like to sing for the class." Xigbar asked and Roxas looked back and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Marluxia said. "Roxas." Demyx looked at him with pleading eyes. "This kid is to scared to even stand." Marluxia said pushing Roxas on the back and Roxas turned around swinging out his arm and Roxas felt a burning race through his hand as Marluxia held up a hand. "Stop!" Roxas shouted as a cut formed across Marluxias hand.

"Stop touching me!" Roxas's eyes took on a certain glow as he shouted closing his fist as if to grasp something. Xigbars eyes widened. "Roxas, that's enough." He said standing up and Roxas seemed to snap out of his anger and his hands fell limp at his sides and he felt exhausted. "Sit down Marluxia, I think you've proved your point." Xigbar ordered and Marluxia humph'd and walked past Roxas. "As I thought, your to afraid." Roxas clenched his fists. He was tired of being afraid.

"Roxas take your seat." Xigbar said and Roxas stood with his head down and fists clenched. He felt Demyx's disappointment as he raised his head. He didn't want to be a disappointment anymore. "I follow the night." Roxas sang softly, it was something he learned from his mom. "I can't stand the light." Demyx's eyes widened as he clutched Axels collar tugging on him as the class stared at him his jaw dropped. Axel stared at Roxas amazed as Roxas's eyes closed as he sang. "When will I begin, to live again?" One could hear a pin drop.

Roxas opened his eyes and fell back to the ground and Axel quickly ran forward and caught him and Roxas woke up to see Axel smiling at him and Roxas's eyes widened as Axel set him up and Roxas's looked at the class that was cheering and he blushed giving an even smile. Everyone was cheering and Demyx was jumping up and down excitedly clapping his hands. Marluxia sat with a dark glare on his face and Xigbar smiled down at Roxas.

"That was great, that was incredible!" Demyx said bouncing after Roxas and Axel after class. Zexion had stayed behind to read a book in silence.

"I…" Roxas began. "You have a great voice Roxas, you could definitely beat Marluxia." Axel said and Roxas shook his head, touching the door knobs as they walked to the cafeteria. "I don't want to beat anyone, I just want to be left alone." He said walking faster and Axel and Demyx stopped. "He's no fun." Demyx frowned. "Dem….go bug Zexy will ya." Axel said and Demyx of course agreed and ran to meet up with Zexion.

It didn't take long for Axel to catch up with Roxas. "Look, sorry about earlier. Demyx can be excitable, and sorry for touching you. I know how you don't like that, but I don't think you'd like a broken skull, right?" Axel asked. "Your going to make me lose count." Roxas said. "Lose count? Of what?" Axel asked. "How many steps I've taken, please be quiet." Roxas said in a polite but firm tone and Axel nodded and they walked in silence. "I'm going back to the room." Roxas said when they reached the cafeteria 700 steps later. He had taken an extra step from 699 when they reached there. "What? Why?" Axel asked. "I'm not hungry." The blonde lied.

"Liar, you didn't eat anything this morning, or last night, your ravished." Axel said and Roxas blushed at being caught in a lie. "Look if your nervous about the food, I don't blame you, that's why I have munny." Axel said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some munny. "What for?" Roxas asked. He had a savings account with a lot of munny in it, but he wasn't allowed to touch it until he was eighteen.

"Have you ever had ice cream Roxas?" Axel asked and Roxas looked at him confused. "Take that as a no." Axel motioned for him to follow him to a freezer at the end of the cafeteria.

There weren't a lot of students eating lunch inside, and Roxas didn't blame them it was a lovely day. "Pick anything you want." Axel said and Roxas looked up at him. "I can't take your munny." Roxas felt awful about the thought of taking Axels munny. "Look, it's cool, pay me back when you can. Here just take an ice cream." Axel said opening the freezer. Roxas saw a blue ice cream bar. "But the germs." He said and Axel laughed a little as Roxas.

"It's frozen, no germs." Axel said and Roxas's eyes widened. "No germs." He echoed Axel. Roxas unwrapped it and Axels eyes widened. "Hey Roxy, that's Sea Salt ice cream, I don't think that's the best-" He began as Roxas stuck his mouth over the ice cream bar. "Idea." Axel waited for Roxas to become grossed out by the outright saltiness of the ice cream bar. "It's delicious." Roxas's eyes became starry like and Axel tried not to laugh. But he miserably failed.

"Your crazy, c'mon I need to pay for it." Axel grabbed himself a drumstick and another Sea Salt ice cream for Roxas. "They walked up to the counter Roxas still eating the Sea Salt ice cream. Altogether it cost sixteen munny. Axel motioned for Roxas to follow and they walked outside and Axel leaned on the wall eating his ice cream and watching Roxas eat his own ice cream. Some how this seemed really familiar to him.

"Hey." Roxas said and Axel looked at him. "I didn't count my steps." Roxas said almost fearfully and Axel gave a grin. "Well isn't that a good thing?" He asked and Roxas bit his lip and remembered the journal sitting on his bed. He'd have to remember to write that in it. The sun shone down on him and he ate the ice cream. It was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted. He soon finished it off and was still hungry and Axel handed him another one. Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Axel." He began. "Just eat it." Axel said with a grin and Roxas tried to thank him, but he couldn't find the words so he did as Axel told him and he ate it. It was so frozen that it didn't melt and all he was left with was a sweet taste in his mouth. He ate this one slower and Axel yawned having finished his ice cream and they disposed of their garbage.

Roxas counted the steps, 48 to the garbage can and back. Roxas quickly took two more steps and stayed put. "Why did you do that?" Axel asked. "I only walked 48 steps. I needed to make it an even 50." Roxas explained and Axel scratched the back of his head. "You're really weird." Axel said and Roxas blushed. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "No, that was a compliment." Axel said and Roxas looked up at him confused.

"I want to wash my hands." Roxas voiced aloud and felt very strange, he'd never voiced out loud his need to do anything. "Well then let's go wash your hands." Axel said and walked inside Roxas following him. Roxas felt so strange, why was Axel so nice to him. Was it just because Roxas was his room mate. He felt familiar to Axel, like he knew the tall red-head. Seeing Axel walk in front of him, his back turned. He was wearing the black shirt, and it seemed familiar almost to Roxas. But it wasn't a black shirt, it was a black…robe of some sort. Long and boots, almost military boots. Where was this coming from? A hood and silver chains decorating the front, it was zip up to.

Axel turned back to Roxas staring at him from the side.

_"Simply Amazing Roxas."_

Roxas felt lightheaded and he held his head. Where did that voice come from? Axel rushed over to him kneeling down by his side. "Roxas, are you okay buddy, maybe you should lie down. The teachers won't be to sore about you missing class." Axel said and Roxas nodded. He was suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach. He didn't want to go to class feeling like this. Roxas got up and Axel walked him back to the room where Roxas laid down. He hated the bed and Axel smiled. "Hey laundrys back, we get our own room service." He said trying to be comforting and he saw his jacket on top of Roxas's dresser. "Here." Axel said covering Roxas with the jacket and Roxas smelled the cleanness of the jacket.

They had used color safe no fade bleach, the kind his mother used. He loved the smell of bleach, it meant clean. Roxas looked up at Axel. "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked before he could control himself and Axel leaned back scratching the back of his head with one pale hand. "Y'know I couldn't say. I guess it's cuz your just a kid and all." Axel said.

"I'm not really that young." Roxas said and Axel shot him a glance and Roxas blushed a little. He wasn't sure how old Axel was but he couldn't be much older then Roxas, despite the obvious difference in height. "Isn't this your jacket?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded.

"Yeah but you can borrow it if you like. It looks pretty good on you." Axel said smirking and Roxas felt his cheeks burn as he buried his face in the jacket, smelled the bleach, and counted to ten until his embarrassment subsided. Why did Axel say those things? "I've got to get going to class, I'll leave the door open. Be back at four, dinner will start then okay." Axel said and Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. He counted the seconds it took until he fell asleep. Exactly 100 seconds later Roxas was asleep.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Me: Okay so I know that my writing has a lot of errors and thank you for all of the reviewers that have told me of this and I've tried to be more careful with my sentence formation and tenses. I'm horrible with tenses. I'm usually very picky about home work and I tried to use the corrective mind I use on home work on this but I just do not have the patience and I do not want anyone else to lose their mind correcting this so thanks to all the Beta volunteers, you rock but I don't want you guys to end up hating the story because your correcting it. This has been a public service announcement brought to you by me, hateddearly.

Roxas: We're back.

Axel: That was a long public service announcement.

Me: OH! And I apologize for the OOCness of Roxas's part, I was trying to show that he was getting fed up with everything being out of his control.

Roxas: I was indeed.

Axel: Indeed.

Me: Yeah, so sorry about that, he'll be more in character soon. Thank you Zheyne for reminding me that Roxas needs to eat. I sometimes forget to let people in my story eat.

Axel: She could have made Roxas a model.

Roxas: You don't feed the models.

Me: You really don't, nor do you feed Billy Martin from Good Charlotte, hollah you GC fans out there, but I like old GC not new GC, anyway Billy will keep coming back for more food and you'll never get rid ofhim.

Axel: You digress a lot.

Me: Kittens.

Roxas: o.O...wow...

Axel: Hated dearly does not own Memory from Cats the Musical by Andrew Loyd Weber nor does she own One Day I'll Fly Away from Moulin Rouge who she doesn't know who wrote the song, but she did not.

Me: Thank you Axel, here is a cookie.

Roxas: Oh sure he gets a cookie.

Me: So do the reviewers!

Roxas: What about me?

Me: If I get five reviews you'll get a cookie.

Roxas: Oh you suck woman, you suck.

Axel: If I recall so do you.

Roxas: Do you want to die?

Axel: EEP! WHY DO THESE STORIES END WITH DEATH THREATS! HURRY AND REVIEW READERS REVIEW LIKE MAD!-runs away screaming-

Roxas: GET BACK HERE YOU RED HAIRED MORON!-chases after Axel-


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Dearest Respected Readers

I love you guys so much and I hate to dissapoint you but this is not another chapter of What Does Not Kill You with the awesomely awesome Roxas and Axel, instead I will start out this apology thus:

Sorry for not updating in a long time, after graduation I moved to live with my sis and she doesn't have internet so I've been unavailable. Know that when I get my computer connected hopefully sometime soon I can update you with the millions of chapters that I have written, well not millions but quite a few, Love to your monkeys!

Love to you!

Yours Truly

HatedDearly


	9. Axel Sinclair

__

He felt lost, but why? His chest ached, why so much?

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Roxas felt his eyes close and his head turn to look back at the person. They were just out of his vision and for some reason he didn't want to look at them. "No one would miss me." He whispered and walked away hearing a pleading voice behind him.

"That's not true…I would."

Roxas felt his heart break in his chest as he walked away.

'Turn around.' He told himself but he didn't turn. 'Turn around!'

"ROXAS!" Roxas sat up in bed looking around the room and looked to see Axel laughed a little from where he was standing and Roxas blinked clearing his vision and holding his head. What a weird dream. "Your hard to get up, dinners in five." Axel said and Roxas sat up folding the jacket and yawned nodding and walking to the bathroom and washing up.

He washed his face and hands wiping them down with a sanitary napkin and he touched the faucet and folding his napkin before throwing it out. Altogether it took up the five minutes and he headed out to see Axel was waiting for him. "C'mon." Axel said in a gentle but hurried voice and Roxas walked out of the room still yawning, still tired. He was trying to make sense of what had happened in the dream.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Axel asked. "Nothing." Roxas replied still sleepy and he stopped himself from yawning again. "Liar, c'mon you can't eat ice cream for every meal. There are a lot of things to eat, we have steak tomorrow, but what about tonight?" Axel asked. "Why do we have steak tomorrow?" Roxas asked. "Well, because it's the weekend when parents usually visit." Axel said and Roxas thought back. That's right, tomorrow was Saturday. Would Sora be visiting? He really hoped he would.

"C'mon, they've got lots to eat like hamburgers." Axel suggested opening the door for Roxas. "Mad Cow disease." Roxas replied simply as they walked towards the cafeteria. Roxas touched the doorknobs as he passed and counted his steps. "That was like three hundred years ago." Axel said. "Actually it was discovered in 1986 in the UK and is still a problem today." Roxas said. "Still are you going to live your life on what happened over two decades ago? It's the twenty first century, we're fine." Axel said with a grin and Roxas stopped. "Dammit." He almost shouted his blue eyes getting angry.

"What?" Axel asked a little worried. "I lost count, I never lose count." Roxas said sounding very upset and Axel stared at him. "Well isn't that a good thing though?" He asked and Roxas looked at him suspiciously. "How is that a good thing?" He asked becoming more perturbed by the second. He couldn't believe he had lost count, he never had lost count before. Now he had to retrace his steps all over again. It was all because Axel was distracting him with that stupid anti-mad cow disease argument.

"Well your not concentrating so much on getting things right, you were having a conversation." Axel said and Roxas glared at him. "What do you know, now I have to go do it over again." Roxas said. Ever since he had become room mates with Axel it was one thing after another, he was starting to believe that Axel was really bad for his psyche. Not to mention that weird memory. Also that weird dream, forgetting to count his steps, and then losing count. Axel was no good for him. Roxas turned around to go back

"No you don't, look stop we're gonna be late for dinner and all the sea salt ice cream is going to be bought up." Axel said and Roxas stopped. Damn, that ice cream was delicious. And completely germ free. But the steps…but the ice cream. Roxas felt truly torn, maddeningly torn. It literally felt as if his skin was so taut it would snap as he turned around. He felt dreadfully uncomfortable as he set his jaw defiantly against the urge to turn around, go back, and count his steps. "Fine, but don't make me lose count again." Axel grinned happy that he had won the battle and practically skipped to the lunch hall. It was a little weird to see a person the height of Axel skip down the hall. Weird, but amusing none the less.

Roxas felt uncomfortable sitting on the plastic bench and eating at the plastic table, granted he wasn't eating anything yet. Axel had promised to buy him a sea salt ice cream cone to celebrate the fact Roxas had over come the compulsion to go back and re count his steps, but he told Roxas he'd buy him another if Roxas picked one thing off of the Dinner Buffet to eat.

It was sprinkled with pre-made dishes such as; macaroni and cheese, pizza, rice, hamburgers and fries, chicken sandwiches, fish sticks, but at the very end an entire basket full of un-made-pre-packaged ramen.

It reminded Roxas a lot of his school buffet. So Roxas, picked Ramen after thinking about it for a moment, and after organizing the basket by flavors. Needless to say Axel had to calm down the hungry patrons while Roxas ignored them a concentrated look on his face as he correctly organized all 110 packages. There was a reason he chose Ramen, there was 111 packages and now, thanks to him, there were 110. Perfectly even.

The second reason was that Ramen was pre-packaged and germ free. He took it with all the liquid drained out to avoid splattering broth everywhere, now he was just waiting for it to cool enough to eat. It was steaming quite wickedly and he was afraid he'd burn his mouth.

Axel looked up from his hamburger and fries that Roxas eyed suspiciously but wasn't saying anything because Axel was going to buy him two more ice creams. The regular menu was free but anything extra like soda or ice cream, well one had to buy it with their munny. Roxas carefully picked up his plastic chop sticks, he preferred those over forks because forks could stab you in the top of the mouth and that would not be good.

He only used plastic chop sticks because one could not wash wooden ones. The germs were still there. Plastic however, was something one could sanitize and besides they, like the ramen, came pre-packaged and disposable. His favorite kind of eating utensil. Roxas took a bite and counted how many chews it took before he swallowed. Ten chews, he would usually chew at least one hundred times but ramen wasn't even a dish one would chew in the first place. Ten was perfect.

"How is it?" Axel asked with a grin and Roxas sent him an even smile. "Delicious." Roxas said and promptly switched sides of his mouth he chewed the first bite on and began his second set of ten chews. "Hey look it's the wonder couple!" Demyx shouted as he slid in next to Roxas and Zexion seated himself by Axel. "Hey Demy." Axel said with a grin. "Hey Zexy." Axel added nodding to Zexion who ignored him. "Wonder couple?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, you two sitting all alone, don't think I don't know what's going on." Demyx said. "Demyx, he's a little young, and your suspicious nature gets the best of you." Axel said. "You have no idea." Zexion muttered. "Your totally gay for each other right?" Demyx practically shouted. "Oh my." Zexion whispered rubbing the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand. Roxas darkened three shades of red.

"N-no!" He said getting up completely forgetting about his ramen. "I'm not gay!" He practically shouted getting very flustered and causing the people around him to look at him. Why were they all staring at him, his anger shot through his embarrassment at them. Why did people always have to stare!

"Why what's wrong with it?" Demyx demanded standing up as well and turning Roxas's attention back on him. "Demyx, your obviously making him uncomfortable." Zexion said in a calm emotionless voice. "Good, you think I'm crazy or something." Demyx demanded staring into Roxas's eyes and Roxas turned away. Dammit! He was still to frozen to do anything….

"Demyx that's enough." Axel said standing up. "No! This kids got something to say, so say it!" Demyx said and Roxas felt his arm starting to hurt, the pain started at the shoulder and went all the way down to his finger tips. It was a warm pain that tickled the tips of his fingers. He needed to do something, and soon or else this feeling wouldn't stop.

"Look he didn't mean anything, Roxas just apologize." Axel said and Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in anger. He hated to cause a scene, but he wasn't going to apologize for something he didn't do.

"No! I didn't do anything. Make him apologize, he's the one being a jerk." Roxas said anger evident in his voice.

"You want to see jerk, I'll show you jerk." Demyx said reaching up into the air. Roxas could see something starting to form in his hand. What the…?

"Demyx no!" Zexion stood up, his voice was no longer emotionless but now full of warning. The room was silent now and everyone was watching now. Demyx lowered his hand and Roxas stared at Demyx who swept back his awkward looking hair. His head lowered for a second before looking back up with a smile.

"No harm, no foul right, c'mon sit eat." He said with a grin like nothing had ever happened and the lunch room returned to the normal chatter.

Roxas didn't feel safe anymore, he didn't want to be here. "I'm not hungry any more." Roxas said. "C'mon Roxie, sorry about that, sometimes I lose my head, I mean that's the reason we're all here right?" Demyx said with a smile, but it wasn't a smile like before. His eyes were colder and his smile bitter. It didn't seem to Roxas that the cold and bitterness was directed at him. It was more at the situation. A chill ran up and down Roxas's spine. He really didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't feel safe.

"I'm going to go." Roxas whispered growing more nervous. "I'm really not hungry." He insisted although he was. He wasn't fond of lying but sometimes one must do it to get out of something that they didn't want to be in. Roxas backed away somewhat. He grew more and more tense as Demyx looked at him with that bitter smile that slowly disappeared. Zexions emotionless stare seemed to pierce into his very soul.

"Roxas are you okay? You look really pale." Axel said standing up, he had a tint of worry to his voice. The sudden movement of Axels tall being upwards made Roxas fall back against the people behind him. They pushed him back and he knocked his head against the table blacking out.

__

Roxas woke up in a white room. He rose and felt the back of his head as he sat up. "Where am I?" He whispered.

"This is a dream." A girls voice replied and Roxas turned his eyes wide but he didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Roxas, number 13, the key blades chosen one. Doesn't that sound familiar?" The voice asked and Roxas felt something pressing at the back of his mind.

"Key blade…Who are you? What's going on?" Roxas demanded looking around the solid white room and he heard a sigh. "When they said the Nobodies would have a second life I was excited to see you, but your worse now then when you were in the world DiZ created." The voice said and Roxas felt his heart grow sad although he didn't know why.

"What do you mean worse? Who's DiZ?" Roxas asked. "There's not much time, I'm only in your memories." The voice said. "Please who are you? A name." Roxas said and heard another sigh. "The last time we met you were forgetful to, but that was my fault. You've forgotten him twice and now you've forgotten me." Roxas's heart felt even heavier then before.

He clutched his chest. "Who have I forgotten? And why do I feel sad?" He asked. "They were wrong Roxas…you are wrong…perfect Roxas…no…you're still imperfect." The voice said and Roxas suddenly couldn't move and a bright light exploded in his mind.

"Roxas." Roxas closed his eyes against the bright light. "He's awake." A girls voice said and Roxas's eyes snapped open to see Yuffie standing above him with a flashlight shining down onto his face. Axel was there with Demyx. "Roxas you okay, you really took a nasty spill." Demyx said looking sheepish and Axel flicked him on the side of the head.

Demyx held his head as Axel leaned forward. "You were out for about fifteen bud. We were worried about you." Axel said his glowing green eyes held concern in them. Roxas stared into them for mere seconds feeling a somewhat lost sensation before fear over took him and he looked away at the bed sheets. "Well no concussion luckily, you just have a goose egg sweetie, you'll be back to normal in no time." Yuffie said getting up and walking to the door to Axel and Roxas' room. "As normal as he can get." Demyx muttered and received the good end of Axels elbow in the gut. "Kidding." He gasped holding his injured stomach.

"Here I got you this." Axel said handing Roxas a sea salt ice cream. "It should be okay, I went back and bought it after we brought you here." Axel said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have." Roxas felt embarrassed about over reacting. "Listen don't feel embarrassed. You didn't over react." Roxas stared at Axel as if he had read his mind. "Demyx can be hard to deal with at times, his mood changes like…like…" Axels face split into a grin. "Well like you change your clothes." Roxas felt the need for a face palm, but he didn't know where his hands had been in the last fifteen minutes and he was really feeling the need for a shower. After he ate the ice cream though.

He opened it and neatly disposed of the waste before starting on the ice cream. As he did all this, Axel spoke to him. "Demyx is here because he's paranoid and he's bipolar. We all have problems, we're all imperfect, it's a defect from when we didn't have hea-" Axel clapped a hand over his mouth before finishing the word. "What?" Roxas turned around his eyes wide.

"Nothing, it's just some mumbo-jumbo Xemnas likes to spew to a certain number of us. I've said to much already I don't want you to get involved in this stupidity of his." Axel said waving his hand as if to wave it off.

"Why can't I know?" Roxas asked. "Not even I know Roxas if what half he says is true because I can't remember." Axel said and Roxas ate on his ice cream for awhile remembering what the girl had said. He had forgotten once before. "What do you mean you can't remember?" Roxas asked after he was done and neatly disposed of his ice cream after 1,260 licks and two bites.

"Shut up." Axel said in an easy tone as he laid back on his bed and Roxas's eyes widened. "No, I want to know!" Roxas said becoming angry again and Axel looked over at him with furrowed brows. Roxas quickly cowered and was ashamed that he did so.

"Look, all I know is that Xemnas said that he's never seen problems as bad as yours." Axel said turning back to the ceiling and Roxas clenched his fists. "Look, I'm only here until I can be happy then I'm gone okay!" Roxas said in a frustrated tone and then felt his anger wash away as he stared at Axels relaxed figure staring up at the ceiling. Everything about him was relaxed except his eyes. Those cat like glowing green eyes that stared with intensity at the ceiling. He looked so…serious.

"Why are you here Axel?" He asked and Axel was silent for a second and he turned with a small smile. "I'm a pyromaniac, got it memorized? At least that's what the psychiatrist diagnosed me as. I love fire, but I know when I should and shouldn't use it. When I was younger, I found out my drunk father was cheating on my mother." Axels eyes narrowed.

"My father used to come home with the smell of alcohol and a ladies perfume on every night. One night he became violent after Mom confronted him. Reno tried to step in and do something to stop our father. He was the oldest so he figured it was his responsibility. Reno threatened to call the cops, only Dad took him out, he almost killed him. He made a vow to." Axel explained and Roxas visibly flinched.

"If it wasn't for Dad having a heart attack when he did." Axel said and Roxas's eyes widened a little bit. "I visited Reno and in the hospital, they put our dad just down the hall from him. Mom was in the room next door. I knew I couldn't let him try to take Reno or Mom away." Axels eyes burned as if they were an emerald fire. Roxas watched him with intensity, not liking where this was going.

"So I snuck into his room and lit him on fire while he slept." He said it so nonchalantly in made Roxas draw in a quick breath. "It wouldn't have been so bad if his oxygen tank hadn't exploded." Axel said easily and the blondes eyes widened in response to the red heads story. "When I woke up the next morning in the hospital, Reno was there. He was crying, and I'd never seen my brother cry before." Axels expression softened.

"He told me that the explosion had went into the room next door and killed our mother and it was a miracle I had made it out alive and without third degree burns. He told me that I was going to see a psychiatrist when I got out and they would decide what to do with me." Axel said and sat up. "It wasn't a year later that they threw me in this joint and told me I was a pyromaniac and I would serve out my time here." Axel said and Roxas stared at him. So he was living in the same room as a murdering pyromaniac?

"I gotta go take a shower." Roxas whispered. :D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D My enter, backspace, and quotation mark key are all not working. Please tell me that my computers not going T.U. if anyone can tell me what is going on, I will love them forever. I do miss those keys very much and its extremely hard to type without them. So if anyone has any info, I would be thankful, P.S. I do not own anything but the plot.


	10. Dear Journal: Dreams are Weird!

Me: YAY NOTHER CHAPTER!

Roxas: And your keyboard's doing better.

Me: It has its moments, I'm mad excited. Zexion: As are the readers.

Me: Boy am I glad, AND the diary is coming into play.

Roxas: Journal.

Me: What? -blinks-

Roxas: Journal-cough-it's not a diary-blush-

Axel: I have a diary, guess who's in it.

Me: The disclaimer?

Axel:-glares-HatedDearly doesn't own anything like the characters or anything. She just owns the basic plot. Kingdom Hearts is property of rich genius's like Buena Vista games, and Square Enix-

Me: Soft.

Axel: What?

Me: Square Soft, that's what it was.

Axel: And now it's Enix.

Me: I know, they betrayed me.

Everyone but me: -Sweat drops-

Axel: Anyway…just read and enjoy...

Me: OH, SQUARE SOFT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!

Roxas: Such drama.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Yesterday was interesting, I've been having these weird dreams but sometimes they are when I'm awake. Earlier yesterday I dreamt that I was walking away from someone. They were threatening me. I don't think it was them who wanted to cause me harm though._

Roxas ceased in his writing was he sure he wanted to expose all of this to Vincent, the psychiatrist seemed like someone he could trust. However he had just met him, but Roxas did have a great sense of identifying if someone was good or not. It was probably because he was always so wary.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you." That's what the person behind me told me._

Roxas remembered himself saying that nobody would miss him and the person told him that he would. The voice was familiar but he couldn't remember how it sounded now, it just seemed familiar to him.

_But who would want to hurt me, and why? Nothing is really making sense. Ever since I came here I feel like I've gotten worse not better. I had a dream that I was in a white room and this girl's voice was telling me what I fear the most. That I'm imperfect. She said I had forgotten someone twice, and something about a man named DiZ. Things are getting weird, and I want out of here. Everything is wrong_

_I've forgotten to count, and I even lost count once. I've never lost count. Axel said it was a good thing but I don't see how. Everyone here seems crazier then I could ever be._

_Axel, my room mate, he's…._

Roxas couldn't bring himself to write that Axel was a killer. Axel had been so nice to him. Perverted, but nice. This was the morning of his third day at the ward, and it was 5:45 in the morning. He'd already woken up, taken his shower, neatly folded all his dirty clothes, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, washed his hands twice, and sat down to write in his journal as promised. Axel was still sleeping, which was good because Roxas really didn't know what to say to him. For that he felt guilty.

_I don't feel like I belong here. I want to go home, back to my mom, my dad…back to Sora. I hate this place, I hate the food, and I hate this tracking device. Why did they give me the number 13, Axel acted like it was a death sentence. I wish I could remove it; I'd give anything to remove it. I feel dirty when I look at it. It's not clean._

"Morning sunshine!" Roxas slammed his journal shut to see Axel raised in bed a widespread grin on his face. "Good morning." Roxas said straightening and Axel grinned harder at him. "How'd you sleep?" Axel asked and Roxas shrugged. "Alright I suppose." He said. "Not me, I had the weirdest dream last night." Axel said putting his hand behind his head and stretching back. He suddenly sat forward. "You were in it to." He grinned and Roxas's eyes widened. "What was it about?" He asked.

"Well, it all started in a large white room and I was surrounded by these guys all in black cloaks, long black cloaks down to their ankles some of 'em. They were talking real excitedly. Then it was almost like a fast forward, I was walking through these halls and I reached two closed doors, I walked in and I saw you and you were naked." Axel smirked and Roxas blushed darkly.

"You're a real pervert." Roxas shouted standing up and throwing a pillow at Axel and Axel caught it and laughed. "You're a real spit fire when you want to be." Axel grinned and Roxas blushed. "I can't believe I was actually interested in what your dream was about." Roxas said rolling his eyes and Axel smirked. "Sorry, I can't help that I dreamt about you naked. I didn't really see anything." Axel tried to comfort him. "Then why are you drooling!" Roxas asked glaring hard at the red head and Axel swept the drool from his chin. "Perv." Roxas said with a glare and they heard a click.

"Doors unlocked!" Axel jumped up and raced to the bathroom and Roxas sat down on his bed. "Week end fun!" Axel shouted from the bathroom and Roxas realized that it was in fact Saturday and what if Sora would visit. He had to be ready for him to visit. He sat up looking at his out fit, two white wrist bands on either of his wrists, blue jeans that had not a wrinkle in them, and a black sleeveless hooded shirt with white lining the hem and the strings that tied it. Did he look alright?

"Tight out fit Roxie, today's the day Reno will be stopping by." Axel grinned at the mention of his brother. Roxas blushed a little at the compliment, why did Axel have to compliment him so much? Even on little things.

"Cool, you'll probably be busy with him all day huh?" Roxas asked hoping a little he would be to avoid the awkwardness. "Actually I want you to meet him, it's not very often I get a room mate, and it's even more rare that I get a room mate as cute as you." Axel winked. Roxas blushed, and distracted himself by counting the charms that Axel wore around the wrist that did no have the tracking device. The charm bracelet included eight charms, not ten, much to Roxas's disappointment: two silver and red chakrams with spikes, a number eight in roman numerals, a blaze of silver fire, a diamond, a tear drop, a weird symbol that Roxas didn't recognize, and a number thirteen in roman numerals.

That caught Roxas' attention: the number thirteen in roman numerals, not unlike the number on his wrist band. Wasn't Axel number eight, Roxas closed his eyes for a moment remembering the encounter he had with Xemnas

_"Xemnas." Roxas turned to see Axel leaning against the wall. He had a calm expression on his face. "Ah, number eight." Number eight? _

The number eight was also in roman numerals on his charm bracelet and Roxas began to feel uneasy again. Why was his number on the charm bracelet? Axel reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, watcha staring at?" Axel asked and Roxas looked up at Axels emerald eyes and turned away back to the charm bracelet. "Oh this! I've had it since I got here, present from Reno. Reno also bought me the number eight first as a joke because of this." Axel produced his other hand with the wrist band that held the number eight on it.

"And the thirteen?" Roxas asked looking at the number thirteen. Axel looked down at his charm. "Hmm…" Axel stared at it for a moment. "You know I really don't know." Axel laughed a little bit and walked out of the room and Roxas turned and saw his journal on the bed and he grabbed it and put it in his drawer and closed it. He turned to walk away, then turned back around reopened the drawer and closed it again. He repeated this three more times before finally turning around and seeing Axel waiting there.

"C'mon, kid. Breakfast time." Axel grinned and Roxas stared at him. "Actually, I'm going to talk to Yuffie." Roxas said walking past Axel and Axel grabbed him by the hood. "Oh no, you don't! You're going to eat if I have to feed it to you through a tube. You're going to eat, got it memorized?" Roxas was caught off guard as Axel carried him by his hood, his shirt going up to show his stomach. His hands came down to tug it back down, lifting his feet a few inches off the ground as he struggled. Roxas yelled at Axel causing sleepy students to come out of their rooms and glare at him.

"Finally a fight!" Demyx ran out of his room excitedly with a sleepy-time cap on his head and a little blue stuffed demon in his arms. "Aw, darn, it's just the not so wonderful couple." Demyx said and went to go back but saw Zexion standing there, with bags under his eyes, at least the one that was showing, not looking happy. "Hey Zexy." Demyx grinned. "So noisy…I'll kill him." Zexion said and Demyx raised his hands. "Hey now Zexy, you didn't let me, so why should you get to?" Demyx said stepping in front of Zexion. "I'm not talking about the boy, I'm talking about Axel." Zexions eyes were dark and Demyx laughed a little but saw he wasn't joking.

"Axel." Zexion said in that creepy emotionless tone he carried and Demyx swallowed hard. Zexion walked past Demyx his eyes afire. "Zexy, Zexy!" Demyx called after him running behind him. "You can't go around killing people." Demyx said and Zexion turned to him with a sober expression. "On second thought." Zexion grabbed the blondes chin and jerked him forward a little bit making him blush. "You can kill him, couldn't you Demy-love." Zexion said biting out his lip uncharacteristically and Demyx stared at him and swallowed. "For me." The blunettes stare was seductive.

"Oh Zexy you know I'd do anything for you, but I think you got the wrong guy." Demyx said and Zexion let go of the sitar player and turned around. "It's not worth the trouble anyway, let's get breakfast." He said and the blondes face turned sparkly and he jumped up and grabbed Zexions hand. This made the blunette stiffen a little, but then relax as Demyx smiled like a dork and walked alongside Zexion towards the cafeteria room.

"I'm not eating anything." Roxas acted like a sullen child but he was dead set on not touching anything that Axel would give him. "What do you want to eat?" Axel asked. "I told you, I'm not hungry." Roxas said. "You're a horrible liar, Roxas Heart." Axel said and Roxas looked up at him a sour expression on his face. "And that look only makes you look cuter." Axel grinned resting his head in his hand that was propped up by his elbow on the table. The blondes glare only darkened.

"C'mon, you're to skinny already." Axel said. "You're really one to talk." Roxas said and Axel gave him a look. "I'm fit, you're anorexic." Axel said. "Am not." Roxas said. "Are so." Axel replied simply.

"Am not." "Are so."

"Am not!" "Am not."

"Are so! AXEL!" Roxas was infuriated at being tricked by a simple ploy. Axel set him a cheeky smirk. "You said it Roxie, not me." Axel said. "You're so frustrating." Roxas said. "Comes with the territory." Axel gave a laugh with that. "You're such an idiot." Roxas rolled his eyes. Somehow, as irksome as Axel was, Roxas was enjoying himself with the bickering. It felt familiar. Axel smirked, and flicked his pretty emerald eyes to Roxas quickly before looking around the room and leaning forward staring at Roxas. Roxas leaned back a little, nervous at the closeness of the taller person. His eyes dropped to his lap twice before looking back at Axels face just to hear him say:

"I'm not trying to torture you Roxie; I'm just trying to feed ya." Axel winked at him and set back. Roxas blushed a little and turned away. "I don't know where that food has been." Roxas said and moved his hands from the table. "I don't even know where this tables been. Or who's been touching it, and this thing." Roxas said gesturing to the tracking device on his arm.

"I'm about to cut off my hand to get rid of it and that stupid number thirteen." Roxas said and Axels lips twitched into a bittersweet smile that more looked like a sneer. "I wish you weren't thirteen either, I wish you weren't here." Axel said and Roxas was visibly affected by this statement. His body seemed to draw back into itself protectively shielding his heart from the pain he felt at that statement. He didn't understand why it hurt so much, because he didn't want to be here either.

Axel didn't notice he was looking down at his hands that held black gloves on them. He wore gloves a lot, Roxas noted. At least most the time Roxas had seen him he had gloves on. It was…strange, because it seemed a lot of people wore gloves. Including Zexion, he seemed to be covered from head to toe.

"Hey peoples." Demyx slid in next to Axel and Zexion took a spaced seat next to Roxas. Speak of the devil and his advocate. Of course Roxas really wasn't sure who was the devil, Demyx or Zexion. "Hey Demy, do you know if Larxene is stopping by today?" Axel asked, speaking of the sitar players only living relative, which was his cousin Larxene. " 'ell if I know good chap." Demyx started off with a British accent. "She belongs here as far as I'm concerned." Demyx stabbed his fork into a plate of buttery, syrupy waffles. "That's for sure." Axel laughed and Roxas' perfect eyebrows knit together. That wasn't a nice thing to say.

"What about you Zex-kitten?" Demyx asked and Zexion sent him a dark glare that read I-told-you-never-to-call-me-that-in-public and Demyx flushed in embarrassment. Roxas felt his lips fold up into an even smile. "You never have anyone visit Zexion." Axel noted. "All who have claimed to have blood ties with me have seemed to have magically disappeared in the years I've been here. Strange how blood seems to thin when one ends up in a place like this." Zexion said taking out a book and reading it. Roxas recognized it as the book 1984, the one he was supposed to be reading for class.

So far Roxas thought it was interesting, the man Winston, the main character was writing in a journal, much like Roxas was. Roxas however was writing because he was told to document his actions during the day, while Winston was writing to the future, or the past. Roxas thought back to the journal in the drawer. He hadn't documented his actions, instead he had written about his dreams. Those were his obsessions currently, his dreams.

What did they mean?

"Reno is coming today right?" Demyx asked. "Of course, he does every other weekend." Axel grinned and turned to Roxas. "What about you Roxie, is your family visiting?" Axel asked and Roxas folded his hands in his lap and shrugged his slim shoulders. "I hope Sora does." Roxas said barely above a breath his eyes downcast as he counted his fingers drumming each one once on either leg.

"Your brother I presume." Zexion said not looking up from his book. "Your attachment to him points towards you being a twin." Cobalt eyes widened in response to the book worms deduction. Zexion still did not look up from his book instead he turned a page and stared down at it. He was already more then half way through.

"He won't come, he doesn't want to be faced with the guilt of his brother turning out to be a freak in an insane asylum while he sits at home, the normal twin, comfortable and loved." Zexion said and Roxas's eyes darkened. Zexion could down talk him whenever he wanted, but insulting Sora….

"That's not true! Sora would never think like that!" Roxas stood up in anger.

"Ooo deja vu." Demyx said and Axel rammed him in the gut with his elbow. "That to." Demyx gasped. "You don't know Sora at all." Roxas said. "Maybe not, but I know how Others think. They are selfish, and fearful of anything unknown. They battle needlessly, quest without a purpose, claim to love and betray in the end. We, the Nobodies, on the other hand, claim no love, quest only for one purpose, and battle those who get in the way." Zexion said and Demyx stared at him with a hurt expression on his face. Roxas glared angrily and closed his eyes, counting to ten, before reopening them now more calm.

"And betrayal?" Roxas asked. "How can we betray an alliance we never formed, the only alliance we have is to ourselves." Zexion said simply. "I'm not a nobody, I'm a somebody." Roxas said defiantly. "You were born a Nobody, and a Nobody you will remain." Zexion explained in a detached manner and Axel opened his mouth to shut Zexion up. "I think you've said enough Zexion." A voice came from behind Roxas who turned around and saw Xemnas standing there. His expression was unreadable. Roxas froze under the flaxen gaze.

"Superior, sir." The tone Zexion used was very cold. "Roxas, I see once again you are the cause of a confrontation." Xemnas walked towards Roxas who moved back five steps exactly. He only needed to take three back, but he made sure to make it five. "Your quite an angry boy." Xemnas reached out to touch Roxas only the child jerked back another step and then four more to make it an equal ten. Xemnas folded his hand behind his back to join his other. "Doctor Yuffie is looking for you Roxas, I would go an find her." Xemnas said and Roxas stared at him for a few moments before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. Axel raised to follow him.

"Sit down number eight." Xemnas said and Axel sat down clenching his fists. Xemnas did not look at him. "Your still protecting him, even after he's forgotten you, twice now." Xemnas whispered his golden eyes staring directly into Axels cat-like green eyes. "What are you talking about, _Superior_." Axel said adding an acidic tone to the word superior. "I'll be going now, Zexion, the meeting starts at six, so don't be late." Xemnas said and Zexion looked up at him. "I shall be present and accounted for, Superior." Zexion informed him and Xemnas nodded and walked away.

"Why do you always go to those stupid meetings Zexion! Why aren't Axel and I invited?" Demyx demanded standing up and walking around to Zexions side. "You aren't one of staff Demyx." Zexion stood up grabbing his book and turning to Demyx. "I'd rather not even go, but I must." He said and Demyx glared somewhat. "It's so stupid, I don't even get time with you." Demyx pouted. Zexion tossed his head to one side bringing the blue hair from his other eye and staring at Demyx with both of his icey eyes. "Come then Demyx." Zexion said and Demyx froze but as Zexion walked away Demyx followed.

Axel watched and leaned on his hand which was propped up by his elbow. He'd known both Demyx and Zexion for awhile, and he'd be damned if he understood their relationship.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Me: YAY! Another chapter finished.

Roxas: Yeah don't start bragging yet you haven't even uploaded the other chapter you wrote.

Me: I will, after I edit it and stuff.

Axel: Right, that'll take a decade.

Me: Shall I hit you with a wooden spatula.

Zexion: I don't even think there's such a thing. It would obviously burn.

Demyx: I don't think so, I think it would hold up.

Axel: You be the judge kids, would a wooden spatula burn or not?

Roxas: Remember to add that in your review to the story.

Me: You guys have lost your minds.

Axel: Indeed, at least this didn't end in violence.

Me: It's all that Yoga and Zen stuff I've been reading about.

Zexion: -shocked- You can read?

Me: I'm going to choke you. -goes to choke Zexion-

Zexion: Police!

Me:-Arrested- NOOOOOO!!

Axel: We need to gather munny to bail the writer out of jail. The more reviews, the more munny we will have to get hateddearly out! So be a pal and review.


	11. Not a Chapter Again, so SORRY

Hello, it's me here. Well I know you guys have all been waiting patiently for the update of the next chapter of What Does Not Kill You, and trust me I would like to give you the latest chapter. Unfortunately the monitor on my computer is completely white, the hard drive is intact but I need to find a new screen. Untill then, I am postponing continuation of What Does Not Kill You, for the sheer fact of I wrote at least five new chapters and I really don't want to retype them. Please understand that What Does Not Kill You is not canceled and it may be updated in the future. For any other people looking to read something from me, I'm uploading a story I uploaded to Live Journal. It is Beyblade, and fans of Rei/Kai pairing welcome.

Trust me, I feel horrible about this, and again it is a strong possibility that more What Does Not Kill You chapters will be showing in the near future, I'm just trying to give you guys and idea of what is going on. So try to be patient with me. Thanks for all your awesome reviews, and I won't dissapoint you.

Yours Truly  
Hated Dearly


	12. It begins to unfold

Me: And so I'm back, from outer space!

Roxas: It's about damn time, what's it been a century.

Me: A year........LOOK A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON!

Axel: Yeah, being an adult is hard.

Me: Very hard -pouts-

Demyx: But you're back right?

Me: Yeah and I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but no promises.

Axel: You got fired from your job again didn't you.

Me: I QUIT! Going to college now, yay college!

Roxas: Can we just get to the story?

Me: Yeah, it's been a year and I hope I didn't change to much, or this chapter seems different from the rest. DISCLAIMER AXEL!

Axel: No, make someone else do it!

Demyx: OH PICK ME! PICK ME!

Me: Axel...

Demyx: Oh :(

Axel: HatedDearly doesn't own anything, not Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, or any of it's characters.

Reno: Time to bring sexy back.

Everyone but Reno: RENO!!!!!!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:Review:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Roxas counted his steps carefully as he walked down the hall. He was afraid to lose count again, he might lose himself. He felt shaken up by the interaction between himself and Zexion. Sora would never think like that…right? He shook his head holding it. Where was he in his count? Dammit! Anger bubbled up inside of him when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He jerked away like he had been struck and turned looking at a surprised Yuffie. He backed away five steps, trying to shrug off the feeling of her touching him.

"Uh…Dr…..Uh….Xemnas said you needed to see me." He said moving his shoulder. It felt like a weight was put on it. Why did she have to touch him? Yuffie blinked and as if realization suddenly hit her, she grinned and reached into her pocket plucking out an opened manila envelope

"Here, you got this today. Your parents dropped it off." She said and Roxas took the letter and looked at it. Scrawled in Soras handwriting was Roxas Heart on the front of the envelope. "It's opened." He said and Yuffie blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah sorry about that, we have to secure all the letters written to and from here." She said and Roxas hid his displeasure. They had ripped the envelope apart, not even pretending to be careful.

He thanked her and counted his steps back to his bed. 120, at least it was even. He slid out the letter and felt an even smile come over his face. Sora always used manila envelopes so Roxas wouldn't stress about un-wrinkling the folds. Roxas sat down on the bed and began to read Soras bold childish writing.

_**Dear Roxie,**_

_**I'm so mad right now. Mom and Dad said that we can't come see you until you get better-**_

Roxas felt pain enter his heart sudden and fast. He swallowed back the pain. He wouldn't get to see Sora until he got better? He felt a lump grow in his throat and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted to one hundred and felt the lump disappear as he continued the letter.

_**-but there isn't anything wrong with you, right? I mean everyone has problems. Like I had this crazy dream last night about a giant mouse and a dog and a duck, but you don't want to hear about that. How are things there? Can you write me? I sure hope so, I miss my brother.**_

Roxas could hear Soras voice as he read and he thought he'd start to cry once again.

_**Well, you remember Kairi right? Well, she says she wants to go to the Homecoming Dance with me, but I don't know if I want to go. I mean, it just wouldn't be the same without you. And Riku isn't going so, it'd just be really lame.**_

_**That doesn't really matter though, you just concentrate on getting out of there. We can go to the beach.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Love**_

_**Sora**_

Roxas set the letter down on the bed and grabbed one of his sanitary wipes and cleaned his hands. He folded it and threw it away and stared down at the letter. "Sora." He whispered, feeling a sadness rush through his body. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Sora. He'd even hug him….maybe.

"Roxas." Roxas twisted around seeing Axel standing there. "Hey, you okay?" He asked and Roxas felt nervous under the glowing cat like gaze. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Who the heck is Roxas?" Roxas drew back at the second voice as another red head appeared from behind Axel. He was shorter with longer red hair that was tied back and he wore sunglasses atop his head pushing some of his hair up. Roxas recognized him from the photo, was this Reno? He looked a lot like Axel, so it must have been. "Never knew you were into blondes Axel. Then again, Larxene…." Reno said with smile.

Larxene? Why did that sound familia-Oh Demyx had been speaking about her, it was his sister.

"Shut up Reno, that was a million years ago." Axel tossed his brother a look. Reno snickered and walked over to Roxas. Roxas sat down on his bed hiding the letter and his hands behind his back. Reno cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, what's that?" He snatched the letter from behind the blonde. Roxas stood up straight and tried to grab it back. "Stop, you'll wrinkle it!" Roxas shouted as Reno waggled it above him. Roxas jumped trying to get it and Reno laughed a little. Roxas's eyes narrowed and he felt pain erupt in his arm and his eyes darkened. "Stop!" He yelled and pushed Reno and Reno stumbled back letting the letter fall from his hands. Roxas caught it and smoothed it out setting it on his bed.

"I oughta-" Reno cracked his knuckles.

"-do nothing because you started it." Axel said and Reno crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother.

"C'mon Axel, you're taking Blondie over me?" He asked and Axel shot him a pointed look and Reno rolled his eyes and fell back on his brothers bed. Axel turned back to Roxas but saw he was gone. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom where the door was ajar and saw Roxas scrubbing his hands underneath the water.

"Sorry about that, Reno can be a little overbearing." Axel said and saw Roxas concentrate on his hands even hard. "Like everyone else." It wasn't a question that came from the younger boy. It came out barely above a whisper, and Axel felt uncomfortable watching the pale skin turn a dark red before his eyes. Roxas only scrubbed harder.

"Yeah." Axel whispered, not really knowing what to do. "Look." Axel couldn't help but stare as the hands grew redder. He wanted to say something just to make him stop. He saw the blue eyes flinch and he wanted to grab him and force him to stop, but it'd only make it worse. "Roxy, you want to go see a movie or something?" Axel asked and Roxas stopped scrubbing. Yes! That was it!

Roxas turned his wide cerulean eyes towards him, they were narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"We can't, I mean, look." Roxas held out his wrist band. Axel stared at the small hands that his room mate had scrubbed to a meaty red. He flinched at the contrast between the lightly tanned ivory and the vicious red. It made his own gloved covered hands hurt.

"You can't if you don't know how." Axel said winking. "Luckily my brother is sleeping with the owner of this ward." He said and Roxas' eyes widened. "He's so young." Roxas said and Axel smirked. "So is Rufus." He said and the blue eyes widened further. He didn't say anything just wiped his hands with a sanitary napkin, touched the sink, and threw the napkin away. He looked up at Axel.

"Will we get in trouble?" He asked and Axel shook his head and motioned for Roxas to follow him. Axel jumped on the bed and landed beside Reno who jumped up a little in surprise.

"What's the big idea!?" He demanded and Axel laughed and even Roxas had to give a small even smile. "We're going to a movie." Axel said and Reno groaned. "You know, Rufus is gonna bust my ass." He said and Axel snickered. Roxas stared at the interaction. They even sounded alike. "As if he doesn't already." Axel snickered and Roxas stared at the two as Reno slugged Axel and Axel hit him back. Roxas backed up a little as Axel crashed down on the floor with Reno on top of him and they started to wrestle.

"Guys." Roxas backed up more to make an even ten steps. He looked at the clock. He had to meet up with Dr. Valentine soon. He watched the two red heads fight and decided that it would probably be the best time for him to take his leave.

"Say it!" Reno wrapped his arm around Axels neck and his younger brother hit the floor. "You're the best." Axel mumbled. "What was that little brother?" Reno demanded smugly. "You're the best, now get off!" Axel raised and pushed Reno off of him. "Alright Roxy, let's g-" Axel stopped.

"Where's the kid?" Reno asked and Axel elbowed him with a glare.

Roxas touched the door knobs as he walked down the hall and finally reached Dr. Valentines office. He knocked on the door and counted the seconds until Vincent answered. Twenty-three seconds later Vincent answered looking a little surprised.

"You're a little early Roxas." Vincent said and the blondes eyes widened.

"I can come back." He said and Vincent shook his head. "Don't be silly, please come in." Vincent walked back into his office while Roxas stood outside the office until a full minute had passed. He then entered, touching the door knob and sitting down in one of the chairs. He rubbed his hands on his knees feeling the coolness of the dark wrap around him. It was strangely comforting.

"I've heard you ran into some trouble with a few of the other students. Demyx and Zexion." Vincent said sitting down across from him. He was sipping on a cup of coffee, holding the cup with his human hand. Roxas wondered if Vincent could use his golden hand as well as he could a normal hand, but he doubted it.

"I…Demyx is…annoying." Roxas said a sour look coming over his face and Vincent laughed a little. "As for Zexion…he just said some things." Roxas trailed off and Vincent arched a black brow and stood up. He went to one of the cup boards and scooped some sugar into his coffee.

"Have you been journaling?" Vincent asked and realization hit Roxas like a ton of bricks. "I have, but I left it in my room." Roxas got up and started to leave the office. "Where are you going?" Vincent asked sitting down and Roxas turned around, unsure of his actions.

"To get my journal…." He started and Vincent smiled softly and motioned for Roxas to sit down. "Sorry." Roxas apologized.

"It's alright." Vincent said and Roxas sighed and folded his hands in his lap. They ached from the recent scrubbing, but Reno…Roxas felt anger boil inside of him. Why couldn't people just….leave him alone!?

"You are angry?" Vincent stated more then asked and Roxas looked up at him and shook his head but Vincent did not seem convinced. "Roxas, I know it's hard for you to trust me, and everyone else around you, however you are here for a good reason. I'm here to complete you…." The way Vincent said it made Roxas nervous. It seemed like Vincent had said something without saying it and it made Roxas wary. He didn't feel comfortable anymore.

"I am complete, I just need to be happy. Axel said something the other day….about a defect that we all shared. I can't really remember…." Roxas trailed off once again becoming lost in thought and Vincent cocked his head to the side. "What exactly did he say?" Vincent asked and Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really remember, but I've been having these weird dreams. Of a girl, she told me that I was imperfect. And I've been having day dreams." Roxas began and Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Of the girl?" He asked and Roxas shook his head.

"No…about Axel." A strong blush came over his face as he said this and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps because of the way that it sounded. Vincent didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Roxas with his unnerving red gaze. Roxas felt like he was burning up underneath the look and he shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and counted to ten. Vincent finally looked away and Roxas relaxed a bit, his muscles still remained a little taut.

"Roxas, Axel is a very disturbed and dangerous individual. He likes to play games with people, I don't want you to get in trouble by listening to him." Vincent said and Roxas stared at him a little shocked. Axel….Disturbed? Dangerous? But….Roxas nodded. He trusted Vincent for the most part, he was trying to help him. Vincent smiled softly and sipped his coffee. "Today is your weekend, so I'd like you to go early." He said with a smile and Roxas got up and nodded and went to the door.

"I'm sorry about your brother not coming to visit, you look nice." Vincent said and Roxas turned. Did all the doctors know about the letter? He nodded said a quiet thanks before leaving. He walked down the hall counting his steps as he went a long. What could Vincent mean about Axel-

"RUN!" A shout interrupted his thoughts as someone rammed into him. He cried out as he crashed to the ground, germs infesting his body within seconds. With strength he didn't know he had he pushed the person atop him off, and he rolled over springing up.

"Oh hey Roxas, sorry about that." Demyx said holding his head as Roxas backed up and rubbed his arms fiercely. Roxas felt his skin burn beneath his hands, he had to get out of here. Panic began to rise in his chest as Demyx looked behind him and Roxas followed his gaze.

"I'll kill you!" A large red headed man in a white lab coat came barreling down the hall. He was soaked from head to toe with water. Demyx screamed and grabbed the smaller boys arm. Roxas tried to rip himself away but Demyx took off causing Roxas to run with him.

"What…did…you…do?!?" Roxas demanded as they ran around a corner and Demyx looked at him innocently.

"Nothing! He just freaked out!" Demyx shouted and slid to a stop and tugged Roxas into an empty classroom. He slammed the door closed and motioned for Roxas to be quiet. Roxas did as he was told and they both sunk down to the ground waiting. They heard the larger man pass and Demyx giggled.

"Luckily for us Laxaeus is slow." He said standing and Roxas stood up with him, anger evident in his eyes.

"First of all, DON'T ever touch me again, and second, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Roxas demanded and Demyx sunk back a little, holding his hands up defensively.

"Look, I didn't do anything exactly. That old Lunk-head is only good for guarding Xemnas and his secret meetings. I mean, these guys could really be planning against us, and we wouldn't know. " Demyx said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Laxaeus said if it wasn't for Zexion, I'd be useless. So I might have set a bucket of water on top of the door to his office."

Roxas growled a little and crossed his arms and began rubbing them again. He needed to change. So much for looking nice, he supposed. A shower and then a change definitely seemed like a plan. He took a deep breath in and counted to ten. Amidst his count a thought struck him and the question blurted out before he could stop it.

"What goes on in the secret meetings?" Roxas asked and Demyx shrugged his thin shoulders.

"Heck if I know, it's not like I'm invited. Zexy won't even tell me. It's only for the first six members and I've said to much." Demyx bit his hand and Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked down at the wrist band around Demyxs' wrist. It held a number nine in roman numerals on it. Like his had a thirteen and Axels' had an eight, and even Zexion had one that read six. First six members, members of what?

"You better tell me what's going on." Roxas demanded becoming irritated and Demyx grabbed his hair and turned around. "Man, why do I always get myself into these messes." He wondered aloud and turned back around to Roxas.

"Look, all I know is, that there are certain patients here that get assigned numbers. I mean everyone has a wrist band, but only thirteen of us have numbers. It's usually the worst cases. Like Axels pyromania, Zexion and your OCD, and me with my paranoia and bi-polar." Demyx said sitting on a desk and Roxas felt his eyes widen. So Zexion, he had OCD as well. That's why everything was so spotless in his class room. That's why he didn't like being touched either. Roxas was still irritated with the slate haired male, but he felt a certain companionship towards him now. "You have the wrong guy to explain it all. All I know is that Xemnas has this spew that he lets only a certain number of people hear. Usually it's those who have the higher levels and have been here longer. Like Axel is one of the few outside of the first six numbers to hear anything, y'know, that's just cuz he's been here forever. I hoped they'd tell you, Zexion said your one of the worst cases…ever."

"Axel said something about a defect." Roxas ignored the statement about his case although he felt a pang in his heart at it. Demyx shrugged his shoulders, his eyes changing to a certain sadness.

"We all have defects, as far as I'm concerned." He said and suddenly laughed out loud and Roxas was taken aback by the sudden out burst. "It's crazy! That's what it is, that's what we are! I mean, we're the craziest of the crazies. Not even Cloud, who is bat shit insane seeing a dead guy around him all the time, is a nutty as we are. That just shows you how screwed up this system is. I tell you, they're out to get us. And one of the worst is Vincent." Demyx said and Roxas felt his eyes grow wide again. Vincent wasn't bad he was trying to help.

"That's a lie." Roxas said and Demyx looked at him with cold eyes. Again, the coldness of the eyes didn't seem to be directed at him, but at something else.

"Yeah, all I know is, that a couple people have died here. He, and Dr. K have been there when it happened." Demyx said sliding easily off the desk.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"In a fire." Demyx said and Roxas stared confused as a wicked smile came across the older blondes face.

"One was Axels last room mate."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DREVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Reno: You like my sexiness.

Axel: Psh, they like mine.

Reno: Why am I his brother again?

Me: Besides the obvious looks and character traits you share?

Reno and Axel: Shutup.

Roxas: So, wait. Why are you making Axel a bad guy.

Me: Drama, dear child, Drama.

Vincent: Why am I a bad guy.

Fan Girls: SQUEEEEE!

Me: Drama, dear hot one, drama.

Demyx: YAY DRAMA!

Laxaeus: I'LL KILL YOU!

Demyx: RUN AWAY!-Runs Away-

Laxaeus:-Runs After him-

Axel: Nice transition into violence.

Me:-shrugs- It happens.

Roxas: REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE!

Me: Yes it does Roxas, yes it does.


End file.
